Love at stake
by Mar10a
Summary: Sets after episode 4.9. Klaus takes Caroline in a chase after Tyler, who has fled Mystic Falls in order to protect her. Klaus intends to stake her in front of his eyes, but will he be able to go through with it when his feelings for her are growing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Set after s04e09: Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic. English is not my mother language, so I hope the spelling and grammar is alright. I hope I get some good or constructive reviews from you guys! I switch pov from Caroline to Klaus regularly.**

After Stefan ran out outraged, to find Damon and confront him about not breaking the sire-bond with Elena, Caroline found herself at the Salvatore mansion alone. She was questioning herself if she did the right thing, by telling Stefan about Elena and Damon. Seemed the only thing she did lately was betraying the trust of the people she loved. Elena, Damon, Tyler… Her mind wondered of to Tyler. Where was he? He had looked so disappointed in her when she had spilled the beans to Stefan. Why had she done that? She knew Stefan had needed Klaus alive for the information he carried with him. _Suppose I don't have to think about Klaus anymore_, she thought. _He's gone. I don't have to pretend to like him anymore. What a relieve that will be._ But why didn't she feel any better. Caroline thought about what Stefan had said. Why are we any better than he is?

Klaus found himself in Caroline's bedroom. He felt betrayed by everyone. He knew he couldn't feel this way about Caroline, he had known she was playing him, the moment she didn't tell him to go to hell. You can't feel betrayed by someone you know doesn't care about you. He had had genuine feelings for her, but with every rejection, his hope of them being more than enemies faltered piece by piece. The picture of them he had painted in his head was becoming stale and crackled. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Blood stained his clothing, his hands, his face.

He had felt a jerk at his own heart every time he had killed own of his own. His hybrids, his surrogate family. Now he was left with nothing. Why was he here, in her bedroom? He had come to take her life. If he was to be alone, so was Tyler. He could kill him, but that would be too easy. Better to let him suffer a decade or so. He had hoped Caroline to be in her bedroom, yelling at him a soon as she'd seen him, hurting him with her words, so it would have been easy to take her life. Hearing of her death (or better yet, finding her lifeless body himself) would devastate Tyler, knowing he himself was to blame for it. His disobedience caused all those deaths.

Where could Caroline be? He had to find her. Killing her would not only devastate Tyler, it would make sure there was nothing left that could distract him from achieving his ultimate goal. Creating an army of hybrids, being the most powerful creature that ever roamed the earth. As soon as Elena got the cure, he would take her, and leave. He looked in the mirror again, in his mind ready to say goodbye to Caroline, when he saw something behind him in the reflection of the mirror. _It couldn't._ he thought. _Why? Why would she have kept it? After so long?_ He turned from the mirror and walked to her nightstand. There it was. His drawing. He picked it up and held it for a few moments. _This doesn't change a thing!_ He told himself. It needed to be done. He needed to be done, with her. He crinkled the drawing holding it tight, holding it against his lips. It gave him solace that she at least liked him enough to keep the drawing. That would be enough. He could not expect more from her.

Caroline sat curled up on the couch with a glass of bourbon in her hands, her head resting against her knee. She felt miserable. Stefan had felt guilty about betraying Klaus, sending him of to be slain. After he had spoken those words aloud, Caroline, for the first time, had allowed herself to feel what was always there. She too felt guilty. He had never done anything to hurt her. He had tried to kill her friends, sure, but she had tried to kill his family. After Stefan had opened this door to her feelings about Klaus, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Now that he was dead there was no harm in it. She thought of his eyes, that intense look he seemed to have only for her. A shiver went through her. At that moment her cell rang. 'Tyler' it said. _Here goes nothing._

"Tyler! I'm so glad you called! Are you alright?!"

"It didn't work Care, Haley betrayed me. They're all dead…"

"What?! Who are dead? Elena? Stefan? Who?"

"NO CARE! Not Elena or Stefan! My pack! MY friends! They trusted me!"

"I'm so sorry Ty, come over, and we'l l talk. Wait, does this mean Klaus is still alive?"

"Yes… I'm going to run, Caroline. There is nobody keeping me here anymore."

Caroline felt a sting in her heart.

"What about me? You have me."

"No, The reason I'm leaving is so you have a chance to live a normal life. If I'm gone, Klaus will follow me. He'll leave you alone. I can't have another taken life on my hands Caroline, especially yours."

Caroline felt a sense of despair. He was leaving her. Again. "What if Klaus does come for me? Then I'll be alone… I can't fight him of alone Tyler. We need to stick together."

"I'm sorry Caroline. You have made your alliances with Stefan. Go to him for protection. It's better this way." Tyler sounded formal, like he was going over the terms of a business deal.

"What about your mom? You can't just leave her!"

"He took her from me already." Tyler's voice finally broke. "He killed her Care. Just like my friends. Just like he is going to kill you. I can't save you. Save yourself. I can't look after you anymore. Goodbye Caroline. I will always love you, and me leaving is the best way of showing that." –_click_-

Tears fell from Caroline's eyes as she listened to the silence on the other end of the line. Caroline threw her phone into the fireplace and sat down on the floor, as her knees would not carry her anymore.

"All alone love?"

Caroline didn't even look up. She knew who was standing there.

"Have you come here to kill me Klaus? Like those Hybrids of yours? Like Tyler's mom?" Caroline said in a small voice, "well, be quick about it."

Klaus couldn't move. "Aren't you going to put up a fight?" He asked, feigning coldness, feigning killing her was a game. Caroline didn't reply.

_Why isn't she angry, why isn't she fighting? Why doesn't she want to fight for her life?_ He looked at her, sitting there, defeated already. He wasn't used to her being so empty of life.

Caroline felt Klaus moving closer. _Why didn't he do it already? _He squatted down in front of her, lifted her head, holding her chin. "Don't you want to live, sweetheart?" He asked, his eyes burning with… With what? Anger? Hate? It looked intense, the same intense look she had thought about only moments ago. His eyes captivated hers. Tears filled her eyes. "Just do it, please." She pleaded.

Klaus smiled sadistically. "Not yet." I wanted to kill you right away, but seeing you so sedate, I'd think it best to wait just a little bit longer. I'll just wait for Tyler to come in and then I'll stake you, right in front of his pretty black eyes."

"You can wait all you want Klaus, Tyler is long gone. You think he would stay here and protect me? He doesn't care about me anymore. He blames me for what happened today. Just kill me or leave me alone."

Klaus narrowed his eyes while Caroline held her little speech. "I don't buy it, love." Caroline looked up at Klaus, her eyes filled with regret, as he stood up and leaned over her.

_Regret because I don't believe her, no doubt, _ Klaus thought. _She still loves that idiotic mongrel of a boyfriend of hers, and he still loves her._

Anger filled Klaus's eyes. "Nobody could leave _you_ out in the woods like that, you're too special for that." Caroline blinked in confusion. _Why would he say such a thing and look so angry at the same time? _

They locked eyes for a moment, his eyes softened. Klaus reached for Caroline's face, and with a finger caressed her cheek, her lips. Caroline held her breath. _Pull away Caroline _she said to Caroline could jerk her head away Klaus snapped her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So, I decided I'm going to post this second chapter very soon after the first, just to thank my followers and favorites the story has already gathered after a day online! Wow! I'm going to try to update every week, from now on. I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

Klaus looked over at Caroline with a worried look. _She should wake up any time now. Wonder what she's going to say, or rather, yell at me, _Klaus thought grinning. _At least then there will be some life in her eyes, and not that empty look she gave him yesterday evening. _Seeing her so drained of her light had hurt him more than he wanted. It had bought her a few more days, as Klaus intended to give her back her will to live, and then, after she would be her normal radiant self, would he take her life… In front of his first Hybrid. His last remaining too, he reminded himself. With Elena being a vampire and him being out of hybrids, he needed her human more than ever. He needed the cure. But he knew Stefan wanted her human even more than he did, for Stefan wanted her human self, so he could love her the way he used to love her.

Caroline stirred. _She's coming to_, Klaus thought. He felt a bit uneasy. That was nothing like him. Why did he feel this way? He could just imagine the fuming look on her face, and while he pictured it, he chuckled.

Caroline heard the car's engine monotonously humming while it drove to, where-ever they were going. She realised what must have happened. She tried to focus her mind and she realised it was better if she not moved until she figured out what she should do. Her mind raced as she tried to sit completely still. She was doing a good job, until she heard him chuckle. _Is he laughing at her?! Is he enjoying this?!_ She opened her eyes and looked him right in his amused eyes.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell were you thinking!" Caroline punched Klaus in the face. It wasn't that hard, but it was hard enough to sway the car from left to right as Klaus jerked the wheel in a reflection. This surely wasn't what she had in mind when she tried to figure out what she should do, but she just couldn't contain herself.

"Careful love, wouldn't want to cause an accident." He said, grinning.

"Oh, don't be so pleased with yourself, Mister I'm-so-lonely-because-no one-loves-me-and-therefor-I-kill-everybody-that-loves-someone-other-than-me!"

"Are you done?" His grin had gone and he looked at the road filled with chagrin. "I could just snap your neck again love, so don't tempt me."

Caroline looked around in the car. She could just make a run for it. _There is nothing keeping me from jumping out of the window._

"You know this is a car specially built for me," Klaus said, as if he had read her mind, "and the windows are extremely strong, not to mention UV proof. Sunlight is filtered and can't harm us, whilst we are _in _the car. I know you think are strong too, but you won't be able to break the glass in one try. I could kill you in an instant before you'd have even made a crack in the window." He looked over at her. "Even if you would crack the window, the sunlight would burn you to death." Caroline reached for her daylight ring, but al she found was an empty finger. _Shit…_ she thought. Klaus held up her ring, dangling it in front of her eyes. Although she knew better, she tried to grab it, feeling embarrassed right afterwards. "Watch out Pussycat…" Klaus teased her musing. Caroline scoffed, immediately making Klaus purse his lips in annoyance. His voice lowered and he looked with her while his eyes darkened. "I will kill you if you are being a menace." Caroline believed him.

They sat in silence for a few miles before Caroline couldn't bare it anymore.

"Can we at least listen to some music?" She asked, but already she turned on the radio. The CD that was in, started playing. Queen with _Who wants to love forever_. Caroline lifted an eyebrow and looked at Klaus. He shrugged. "At least it's not Debussy's _Clair de Lune_…" he said, with a smile on his face. Caroline couldn't help but giggle just a little, immediately pursing her lips after. Klaus turned the CD off and searched for a radiostation that wasn't filled with jabber.

_Oh. My. God. Did I just share a laugh with the monster that killed so many people an chased Tyler away?! The man that took me so he can kill me in front of him?! Get a grip Caroline!_

Klaus's eyes were still filled with joy when he looked over at Caroline and saw her fuming ones again.

_Well, that didn't take long. Probably embarrassed because she was laughing with the one person that caused her love to ran away._ His thoughts went in a darker direction after that. _Better not bond with the bait._ Klaus thought to himself. He peeked over at her again. _God, she's so beautiful when she's angry. She is beautiful laughing too. _He saw her look going from angry to worried, leaning her head against the glass of the window. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew she wouldn't have any of it. He was the reason she had to worry in the first place_. I shouldn't let her live and drag this on_.He thought in a moment of remorse . If he killed her now, she would be out of her misery. He would be doing her a favour. _I don't need to kill her in front of Tyler. Just him knowing she is no longer in this world should do the trick. It would send in right over the edge, drive him crazy in misery and madness… _He felt a knot in his stomach, but he didn't want to think about what that feeling he'd gotten while thinking of the feeling of her not in this world anymore meant. _I'll just wait until we are in a motel. She'll probably try to escape. Then I can kill her with a reason._

They had been driving for hours on end on their little roadtrip, with only one break to eat and to pee. Klaus had been watching her like a hawk after giving her her daylight ring back for a moment, checking the toilet for escape routes. Caroline knew she couldn't escape now even if she wanted to. She'd try later on, at the motel, when it was night. They'd been going south towards the Appalachian mountains, where Tyler broke his Sire-bond. They'd be there pretty soon now. Just one over-nighter and then there was no possibility to escape, unless Tyler went elsewhere. _God, I hope he's not there, that he was smart enough to go somewhere he never went before. _Klaus pulled up to a motel and took her with him, holding her by her upper arm. The receptionist, a small, Rubenesque blond woman in her late forties gave Caroline a worried look and asked her with her eyes if she needed to call the police. Before Caroline could do anything Klaus had already compelled her to give him the key to a two persons room. "Single beds?" She asked in a flat tone. Klaus smirked and Caroline felt herself tense in his grip. "No, one big kingsize bed please." He said with amusement in his voice. Caroline gave him a hateful look. "Oh come one love, you know you want to lay against me, _with _me." "You wish!" Caroline spat. "Yes, I do…" Whispered Klaus, as he leaned towards her, his face now being only a few inches from hers. Caroline held her breath in anticipation. Their eyes locked, like they had, right before he had snapped her neck. Caroline saw his pupils dilate. Was he going to compel her? He didn't say anything. She could feel his body warmth against her. "Anything else?" Asked the receptionist, breaking the tension between them. "That'll be all." Klaus said, giving the woman an annoyed look. He took the key. Caroline could see the room number just before he took it. Lucky number 13. _How appropriate_, she thought.

**So what do you think is going to happen? Let me know what you think, and review, review, review! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, I just couldn't wait to update. Here goes. I hope you enjoy. It's a very dark chapter, so be advised. Thanks to my followers and reviewers. Hopefully more people will do the same!**

**Chapter 3**

The motel looked like it'd been there for decades. "How the hell did you find this place?" Caroline asked looking around assessing her surroundings. She felt she'd walked into an episode of _Madmen_.

"When you are on the run, you learn how to lay low. This looked like a motel nobody would be looking for us." Klaus opened the door and held it open. "After you, sweetheart."

Caroline took a quick look around the room, trying to avoid looking at the bed. Klaus softly closed the door behind her. She could feel his presence. He always had that effect on her. She could feel his glance on her back, as she felt a tingling at her back.

"I wish I had something else to wear instead of this dress." She was still wearing the dress she'd had on during the Miss Mystic Falls Party. "Can we stop somewhere tomorrow so I can buy a pair of jeans?" Caroline sat down on the bed, turned the TV on and zapped through the ten channels without watching what was on. Klaus still stood by the door, looking at her, his face showing no emotion. Caroline did everything in her power not to look at him. Klaus walked to the window, and looked outside. He smiled internally. Caroline saw the little smile through the reflection of the window. _Well, at least she asked to get some clothes instead of demanding them._ He thought. _Anyway, she won't be needing new jeans. She'll be dead tomorrow. _His look went from that little smile to sadness in a matter of seconds.

It was just a matter of time when she was going to escape_. Just as well let her think I'm giving her what she wants._ "Sure love, we'll get you some clothes… whatever you need." He said, looking at her with a smile. Caroline looked confused. She'd thought he was going to tell her off, that they didn't need extra clothes, calling her prissy. Him giving her her way immediately told her something was going on. She just didn't know what to make of it. Klaus walked over to the bed, looking down at her intensely. Their eyes locked. Caroline had to explicitly think it was _not_ ok to lift her and touch his stomach, just within hands reach. His hand moved towards her cheek and with one finger gently he gently caressed her. Caroline felt a jolt going through her. Why was he looking at her like that? Like he has to take in every feature of her face, like he is saying goodbye? Caroline was sure he was going to kill her at that moment. Him giving in so easily, his eyes saying goodbye. She jerked her head away from his hand, looking up at him with bravura. Klaus gave her a half smile and turned away, walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." _She'll be gone the moment I turn on the water. _

_Is he stupid? Does he have some misguided trust in me? I'm gone!_ Caroline ran out the door as soon as she heard him step into the shower. As she ran towards the road with her vampire speed, she bumped into a van, crossing the parking lot. _What the…?_ Caroline fell backwards on her butt, and looked at the passenger.

"Sorry hon, we didn't see you there." The man inside the van wore a cap and a hoodie. He looked about thirty.

"That's alright." Caroline said softly. She got up and was about to run further, when the door of the van opened.

"Hi there, aren't you a pretty little vampire! What's the hurry?" A net, drained in Vervain water was thrown over her before she could even respond. The pain of the Vervain on her skin hit her so suddenly, feeling like hundreds of razors cutting her, she couldn't react in time as she was pulled in. The van drove off with shrieking tires. Three man stood in the back of the van, all of them holding stakes. Two of them dropped their stakes as soon as Caroline was under the net. They threw Vervain water over her, the water burning her flesh as if someone had scorched her with a flamethrower. She was laying on the bottom of the van screaming of pain. Each of them took a hand and tied her wrists to a metal tube that was wielded on the car. The ropes too were drenched in Vervain water.

Caroline was feeling foggy, the pain was clouding up her mind. _Who are these people? Vampire hunters? _She tried to focus on who were in the van, tried to look for a way to escape. Even the slightest movement of her body or head gave her a surge of pain that went through her like a bolt of lightning. She tried not to scream, to not give them the satisfaction. She could see the men looking at her with conceited looks in their eyes. She could smell the liquor in their blood.

Caroline felt the net making wounds on her legs and thighs. She heard the hissing sound of burning flesh.

"Just stake it already!" the driver exclaimed nervously. "Who knows if there are more around!"

"Shut up, Vic! We'll _have_ our cake and eat it too…" The man with a red and white training jacket lifted the net just above her stomach, letting it cover up her arms, head and torso.

"Come on, Tom," the driver, Vic, said, "what are you, some kind of necrophile? She's dead man! A dead body! A monster. Just kill it!"

Tom wasn't listening. He kneeled down, as he looked at the other two men. With a nudge of his head, he motioned them to hold her legs. They hesitated, but each of them took a leg, holding it down. Weakened as she was because of the Vervain and the pain it created, she hadn't the strength to fight them of. Panic flooded her as she realised what was going to happen.

Tom pulled her panties down, took them off and threw them over his shoulder, smiling ominously. "Come on, dude, hurry!" Said one off the unnamed monsters holding her leg. The other just looked at her, his eyes filled with hate.

"No!" Caroline pleaded. "What have I ever done to you? I don't even drink from humans! I drink out of bloodbags! Please, no…" Mister Hateful-look punched Caroline on her mouth, ripping the lip. It didn't heal because of the Vervain. With his fists he unleashed his anger on her face and upper body.

Caroline was dazed, and terrified. Tom pulled his pants down, showing his erection. He was hard on power, the power he had over her. Hard on the hate he felt. He pushed her legs open and laid down between her, positioning himself. He looked at her smiling lustfully, coldness was in his eyes.

"You're a dead monster, whore, after I'm done with you, we'll dump you, and no one will even care."

She felt him moving, and closed her eyes for what was to come. _No one will know what happened to me, s_he thought. She could feel him, between her legs. "No…" Caroline sobbed.

Suddenly she heard a thump and she didn't feel him lying on top of her anymore.

"Shit! Tom?!" she heard Vic yelling just as she was opening her eyes. She heard gurgling and saw a red mist, drops of blood falling on her face. The Hateful-look guy and the other unnamed guy, were lying dead next to her, eyes still open in surprise. The van had stopped and was rocking.

She heard Vic scream, than the passenger a few moments after that. Silence fell over the van. She heard steps outside, walking closer to the back door. Caroline tried to lift her head, but the dead men were lying on the net. The ropes burned into her flesh. Her face was wet from tears. She heard her saviour gasping for air as he laid eyes on her.

"Klaus…" Caroline whispered in relief. He climbed into the van and the net and ropes around her wrists were pulled of off her in a swift movement. Klaus gently checked her wounds. Caroline lifted her head, looking at him. _Are those tears?_ She thought. He wiped his face aggressively. _No, he doesn't care. _She tried to get up, but couldn't find the strength.

"Easy now, love. I'll carry you." She felt him pulling his arms around her. She lay her head against his chest and sunk into unconsciousness.

Klaus carried Caroline home in a hurry. He still felt the rage he had felt while killing those men running through his veins. The anger consumed him, as he wasn't only angry at them, but he also blamed himself for what happened.

_If I had just compelled her to keep close to me, this wouldn't have happened. But no, I had to make a game out of it. Mikael was right, always my impulsiveness getting in the way. _He looked at her body, seeing the net marks in her legs, as if someone had carved a beehive on them. Her face had the same marks, and was beaten up badly. He felt despair coming over himself. Seeing her this hurt, made him feel a pain of his own he couldn't quite place. He had to give her his blood, and quick. He didn't want to lose her. He thought about how scared he had been for her.

He had smiled in himself as he had heard the door when she'd fled the room. He turned the faucet of and waited. He would give her a few minutes head start, just to make the chaise more interesting. When he'd gone out, he'd smelled her, up until the parking lot. There the scent of a few men were mixed with hers, and… _Vervain_! He listened and heard a van driving down the road leading to the interstate. _Who are these men, and what are they doing to my Caroline?_ He felt anger sharpening his mind and fear pull at his dead heart. Although he'd want to kill her himself, he sure wasn't letting some random man doing the job for him. He felt his stomach knot together. _I do want to kill her…_ _Don't I? _ He pushed that thought immediately. Killing her would be merciful. More merciful than letting it drag on. But not at the hand of someone else. He'd do it, quick and painless. Tomorrow…

Klaus ran towards the sound of the speeding van. It only took him a minute to reach it. When he had found the van, he heard some man say "You're a dead monster, whore, after I'm done with you, we will dump you, and no one will even care." He heard Caroline pleading and at her "No…" he didn't even think. He just ripped the van open and started slaying them. He saw a man lying in between her legs. Filled with utter rage he ripped him of off her and literally broke him in half over his knee, throwing his upper body to the left and the rest to the right. In a matter of seconds he ripped the hearts out of those other men's chests and moved on to the passenger and the driver. Still fuming with rage, he walked up to the back of the van. As he saw her lying there, beaten up, wounded, tied down, his eyes widened and he gasped for air in shock. _No! _He thought. _What have they done to you? What have I done? And to think I wanted to kill her myself. Not like this._

"Klaus…" He heard her whisper. _Was that relief in her eyes? Relief that he was here? _He got up in the van, and ripped the net and the ropes of. He quickly estimated her wounds, tears filling his eyes. He whipped them away aggressively. She tried to get up. _No, even now she's trying to get away._

"Easy now, love. I'll carry you." He said worried. As he pulled her into his arms, he felt her face against his chest. Her body relaxed and then she was out.

Klaus ran to the motel as fast as he could. He kicked the door open and laid Caroline down on the bed carefully. He got a wet towel to clean her face up. He sat himself down on the bed, against the headboard, pulled her up softly, so her head rested on his stomach. He bit his own wrist open and held it against her lips. _Come on now love, just a few sips. Open up, please… _Her mouth opened up, and a few drops fell in before she woke up enough to let her lips search for his wrist, his blood. She took what she needed. Klaus caressed her hair and forehead while gently cleaning her face. "I've got you now, love. You're safe now." He could see she was not wearing panties, and with his free hand he tried to cover her up with the blanket. He clenched his hands to fists in anger. He wasn't sure he'd been in time. Caroline had stopped drinking herself and fell into a deep sleep. Klaus saw her wounds were still pink and sore, but healed. She would be fine, at least, her wounds would be gone soon. He couldn't fathom what she must feel after such an attack. He watched her sleep for a while, then got up to make the van disappear. _No need to leave a trail, _he thought. After he disposed of the van and the men, he bought food and clothes at the nearest store. This almost felt like the old days, when he and Rebekah had been on the run. He'd bought clothes and toiletries for the both of them often enough, to know what a girl needed.

He hurried back to the motel, to find Caroline moaning and talking in her sleep. "No, please, no… monster…'re hurting me…" she murmured. _She's having a nightmare…_

Klaus sat down at her bedside, gently stroking her hair. She grabbed his hand in her sleep, held it to her face, clinging to it. Her face was wet from tears. Klaus felt amazed at what the gesture did to him. Even though it was in her sleep, she still gave him the feeling she needed him. He held his hand up to her cheek.

"There, there. Your safe now sweetheart," Klaus whispered in her ear. He felt her hand relaxing a bit. Her breathing calmed down. However, as he stood up, she started moaning again, restless.

_I can't leave her alone._ He realised. He pulled of his shoes and laid next to her, pulling her in his chest. He felt her body relaxing as she fell into a calm sleep.

_I could get used to this, _Klaus thought. _No, Klaus, _he told himself, _she loves the hybrid. She hates you. This doesn't change that. Stay on your primary mission. No more games. Find the mongrel, kill her in front of him, punish him for betraying me._ Killing her sooner might be merciful, but doing it later, would buy him some time with her. He looked down at Caroline. Without being aware of it, she had pulled her hands up to his chest, almost snuggling with him. He felt his body tensing. The muscles in his lower stomach were tightening. He felt lust. _Lust! After what she's been through? Just because she is clamping onto you in HER SLEEP… Come on, get a grip Klaus_. He sighed and try to think of something else. He let his mind wonder of, to anywhere but Caroline, lying there in his arms. Slowly he dozed of himself.

**Well, I told you, dark right?! Hope there aren't too many mistakes, grammar and spelling wise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have to wait a bit longer, I have to write a paper, and I wrote this chapter trying to avoid doing what I was supposed to do… Recognisable? **** Next chapter we will hear from an original…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo! Double the followers I had a few days a go! Great! Well, I hope you like this chapter… A little less action and a little more conversation… A little bit of a filler upper, to establish where they stand at this point.**

Chapter 4

Klaus felt a movement, and immediately was wide awake. Caroline had rolled in her sleep and was now lying with her back to him. He decided to take a shower, for real this time.

Caroline heard a shower. _Where am I? _ Slowly she started remembering what had happened to her last night. A shiver went over her, thinking about what could have happened. She had felt that man, Tom, almost inside of her. Just before he was jerked away… by Klaus. He'd save her, not for the first time since they'd met.

She remembered him picking her up, then lying in the bed, feeding of him. He tasted so good. She could almost taste him again, just by memory. She opened her eyes as she heard the shower was turned off. She could hear his bare feet on the tiles. He was there, naked. _Why are you thinking about him in this way Caroline!_ She addressed herself severely. _You've just had the worst night of your life! Maybe I was feeling this way because I had his blood inside me, or because he saved me. _She was still thinking about this when the bathroomdoor opened.

Klaus hadn't seen she was awake yet. He was walking towards a plastic bag and pulled a pair of boxers out of it. The towel was hanging around his waist. She could take a good look, and saw his muscles, his sixpack. Not steroid buff, just masculine, gorgeous. Under his bellybutton a trace of darker curly hair lead down, as a path to his… _No! Don't think about it, Caroline! It's his blood inside you, that makes you feel this way._

Klaus looked up at her. His look went from worried to fired up in a moment. No doubt a reaction to her own look. They locked eyes and Caroline saw his look darkening. "Thank you… for saving me… again." She whispered. Suddenly she was very aware she wasn't wearing her panties anymore under the covers.

"You are very welcome, love" he whispered back. He slowly walked towards her and stood next to the bed, looking her in the eyes. The tension was thick. She saw the inner turmoil in his eyes. Confusion, lust, anger, care. _Did he? Care?_ Caroline felt her body moving towards him, as if she had no control over it. As if her body had a mind of its own. She could see Klaus his defences go down. He leaned towards her, looking her in the eyes, testing her. Although she felt the attraction, Caroline had not forgotten why she hated this man. He had killed Tyler's mom, had killed his friends, drove him away, and was now planning on killing her in front of him. _That's the only reason he saved me. There is nothing else there, just darkness. He playing you for a fool Caroline… Stop, stop, STOP!_

Caroline pulled away. Klaus' looked worried for a split second, and then smiled amused. "That's a pity, love," Klaus said taunting her, "I would have loved to try before you die." He smiled, but his eyes were cold. Whatever emotions she thought she'd seen were gone like snow under the sun.

"Jerk." She mumbled.

"I bought you some clothes to put on. I don't mind if you go about without panties, but you probably feel different about it." He threw the clothes he had bought her when she'd been sleeping to her on the bed. Caroline grabbed the clothes and stomped towards the shower.

"You're welcome!" he called out, just as she closed the bathroom door. _A cold shower will do me some good._ She thought.

Klaus listened to Caroline taking a shower. He should watch himself. He shouldn't let her get under his skin like this. Why did he always feel so protective of her? And why bother if she was going to die at his own hand in a few days, maybe hours even, when he found Tyler? He put his clothes on absentmindedly. She couldn't even protect herself against a few men. She'd relied on the older vampires around her for too long. She should learn to fight for herself, defend herself. _What are you rambling about, mate? Not too long and she won't have to learn anything_ Klaus thought. _Or… Maybe I could just let it take a bit longer to find Tyler, just so I can have a bit more time…_ Klaus immediately felt relief when he thought about more time with her. He couldn't justify why he should keep her alive for now, why he needed more time, but he'd come up with a reason sooner or later.

Right at that moment, his phone rang. Stefan. _What the…_

"Stefan, old chap, now to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Do you have Caroline?" Stefan asked in a raised voice. "We can't reach her."

"That's because her phone is in the fireplace, Stefan." Klaus smiled. "Did you just find out she was missing? After a day and a half?"

The silence on Stefan's side confirmed what Klaus'd said. "Well, aren't you a good friend… I Guess I should have known, Stefan, you turned out to be a lousy friend to me too."

"What are you doing with her?" Demanded Stefan. "I swear if you hurt her…"

"You'll what, mate? Come and save her, a day too late? I could've disposed of her hours ago." Klaus felt anger building up. "She deserves better than the lot of you."

Stefan kept silent for a moment. "What do you want Klaus?" sked Stefan.

"I am taking Caroline to Tyler and I will show him what it feels like to have everything and everyone taken from you, right in front of your eyes…"

"God damn it, Klaus!" Stefan yelled through the phone. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I can, and I will…" Klaus hang up the phone. He'd said it with more certainty in his voice than he felt. He felt more and more uneasy at the thought of killing her, with every minute passing.

Caroline had heard most of the conversation. She didn't know what to think of it. She felt angry at Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, hell, even Damon, for not noticing her absence for a whole day. Nobody bothered to check on Tyler or her, while Tyler had just lost most of his friends, his mother? Klaus had said they didn't deserve her… What had he meant by that? _He told you he fancies you. Maybe he still does… _She'd heard Klaus say he'd show Tyler what it felt like to have everything taken from him. She already knew he was going to kill her, but she was damn right not going to let him do it in front of Tyler, hurting him beyond the point where he could be healed. _Maybe I should seduce Klaus, so he falls in love with me and he won't be able to kill me…_ Caroline thought about that for a moment and made up her mind. If seducing Klaus meant that Tyler would not be hurt, she would do it!

She took a towel and dried herself up and put on the clothes Klaus had bought her. Lady boxershorts, a pair of jeans and a black low cut T-shirt that was exactly her size. Simple, clothes that wouldn't draw any attention. _God, I wish I had make-up… That would make the seducing more easy_. She thought. _But how far am I going to let this come? _She thought. _Only kisses. Nothing more._ Somehow Caroline thought a kiss with Klaus could be enough to drive her to the edge of sanity. _You can do it Caroline! Be Selena, be Buffy! Oh no, not Buffy, she wasn't a vampire…_ Caroline giggled at her own train of thoughts, collected herself and walked out.

Klaus was lying in the bed, his arm over his eyes when he heard Caroline giggle in the bathroom. For the love of life he didn't understand that woman one bit. Her eyes seem to draw him in the one moment and then reject him the other. He lifted his head and looked at her walking out of the bathroom, dressed in the clothes he had bought. She looked stunning. It didn't matter what she wore, she always looked good walking in a room. _Or out of one, for that matter_.

"Well?" Caroline demanded.

"Well what, love?" Klaus asked, lifting his eyebrows in wonder.

"What is your plan, what do you want with me and where are we going?" Caroline crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

"Find Tyler, I don't quite know yet and the Appalachian mountains. Any other questions?" Klaus had a little smile on his face, dimpling his cheek just a little. Caroline was taken aback for just a moment at his quick response and the cuteness of his smile. _Why can't this mass-murderer look like Dr. Evil of something. At least then it would be easy to be disgusted by him… Not so easy to seduce him, though. _

"Well, let's go than." Caroline said, walking towards the door.

Klaus grabbed her arm as she passed him and Caroline jolted at the touch.

"Caroline…" He said in a soft voice, looking her right in her eyes. _God, that look._ He thought.

"What?!" She asked hostile, looking at her arm and up at him.

"Last night…" He felt her body tense up, a startled look in her eyes. Klaus could see she didn't want to be reminded of last night. But he had to ask. "Was I…" He couldn't find the right words. He hoped so much her answer would be he'd been on time. "Was I in time?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

Caroline hadn't expected the question and didn't answer right away. The worry she had seen in his eyes was so sudden and hit her like a freight train. She felt her eyes water up. The breath he was holding slowly was let go.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline. I…" He looked so powerless and angry at the same time.

Caroline reached up to his face. "No, no… You were… In time, I mean." Her voice cracked and a tear dropped down on her cheek. "Now, Klaus, this is the last time we are ever, ever, going to talk about yesterday, okay?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please?" She whispered. His eyes softened up immediately.

"All right, love." But I want to ask one more thing. Caroline looked at him with anticipation. "Those men, how were they able to capture you?"

"What?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"What I mean, sweetheart, is how on earth were you not able to fight them off? Haven't you got a proper training? Fighting skills? Or did you always get by, because others were so kind as to rescue you?" Caroline opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. Klaus was absolutely right. She always depended on others to save her. Even Klaus.

"Why are you asking this?" Caroline looked at him in discomfort.

Klaus inched a little closer. "You need to be able to defend yourself, Caroline. You can't be dependent on anyone. Others are not always there to save you, you need to fend for yourself."

"Why should I learn now?" She asked. "you're going to kill me anyway, aren't you?" Caroline spat the words at him, fury clouding up her mind. _Seducing my ass!_ Their noses were inches apart as he was still holding her arm. They looked at each-other as she tried to pull her arm out of his grip. "Let. Me. Go." Caroline hissed. Klaus let go of her arm instantly. Caroline wanted to walk to the car, but realised to late she wasn't wearing her daylight ring. The sun burned her face and she jumped back into the room. "Give me my ring!" She cried out to him holding up her hand. Klaus gave her a condescending look, which hurt her more than it should.

"Give me your hand, so I'm sure you can't go anywhere." Caroline hesitated, but then put her hand into his. He took her other hand and shoved the ring on her finger delicately, then taking her hand and giving her a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Come now love, don't get mad. We have such a long ride ahead of us, better you be nice to me."

They walked to the car hand in hand, as if they were a couple. Klaus held the cardoor open like a gentleman. Instead of going in straight after her, he picked up his phone. He'd received a text from Rebekah, demanding him to pick up his bloody phone, so she could tell him just what she thought of him. She'd probably been undaggered by the Scooby-gang as leverage.

"Rebekah! How are you? Had a good rest?"

"You asshole! Why do you keep doing this to me? After all that I've done for you!"

Klaus sighed. "Come now, sister, you're up now, aren't you? To whom do I owe my thanks?"

"Nobody you know. A friend of mine." Rebekah said with a certain pride in her voice.

"Rebekah, you know you can't trust anyone, right?"

"Oh, bollocks Nik! Don't you dare tell me off!" Rebekah exclaimed. "Now, where are you?"

"I'm looking for the mongrel that turned all of my hybrids against me, and use your body to end my life. Don't worry, sweetheart, I got your back."

"What are you planning, Nik?" Rebekah sounded curious. "I'm lacking information here, tell me what happened in my, er… absence."

"I don't have time for that, sis, but rest assure I'm taking care of everything. If you want to help, try and find out if anyone has contacted Tyler and knows where he is, okay?" Klaus waited for her response.

"Okay, but not because you deserve my help, Nik, but because I want to know myself." She hang up at that. Klaus looked at Caroline, who was looking at him with worry in her eyes. This was going to be an interesting trip, indeed, he thought, as he opened his door.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked immediately.

"Rebekah. She's up and running again." He said, while starting the car, smiling.

_Well, now's as good a time as any to find out what his interests are, to make a connection._

"So…" Caroline asked. "What do you do, if you are not killing hybrid or other people? I know you paint, but what else?"

Klaus looked at her with suspicion. "Why are you so keen on knowing that?" He asked.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! What? Like he was going to answer you right of the bat? God, it almost sounded like a cheesy pick up line! Try harder!_ "We are going to sit in this car together for a long time, so, why not try and make it interesting?" She smiled his sweetest smile.

Klaus didn't trust the way this was going at all. The only time she was this nice is when she wanted to distract him, or needed something from him. He decided to play along, to see how far she'd take it.

"Well, travelling for one. Learning different languages is a part of that. I could take you, you now, to all the places you want to go." He looked at her.

She looked outside her window, avoiding his look. _Why is she feigning interest? She clearly doesn't care what I say. Maybe she is trying to seduce me… Try to make me care enough so I can't kill her._ Klaus smiled at the thought her trying to make him surrender under her touch. They sat silently in the car for a while.

"So tell me…"

"What?" Klaus asked

"About all the places you've been, all the times you liked…"She turned to face him. "If I'm never going to see these places, than at least let me dream about them through your stories."

Klaus didn't know what to say, the sadness of her voice struck him. "Caroline…" he said in a soft voice, pulling the car to a stop alongside the road. His hand reaching up to her face. She looked up to him, locking eyes.

He reached for her, and keeping his eyes locked onto hers, he softly caressed her lips with his, not quite kissing. He could feel her body react to this soft touch. He could see her eyes starting to get confused because of the feelings she was having. He read her body like an open book.

Still touching her lips he said "Did you really think it would be that easy love? I'll kiss you, when you yearn for it." He backed into his seat, leaving her out of breath in hers, started the car and pulled up. "To the Appalachian mountains it is."

**They are still fighting off each other and their feelings. But don't worry, it'll change soon! Next chapter Klaus is going to need Caroline's help! But for now, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait! A few deadlines were due. But here it is, extra long! I hope you guys will enjoy! **

Chapter 5

Caroline was staring out of the window in confusion. She had meant what she said to Klaus, when she told him she wanted to hear his stories if she wasn't going to be able to go to these places. She had genuinely wondered which places he was most fond of and why. When he had leaned in to kiss her, she had felt and inner urge to kiss him. It had felt as if she had been homesick for her entire life and was on the threshold to her house, her home. His warm lips softly caressing hers, his intense eyes burning into hers, his smell, his breath. She couldn't stand the feeling he was giving her, just by his mere presence. Being secluded in this car, no-one but them, made every feeling she felt enhanced by a thousand-fold. She was looking at his reflection in the window and could see he occasionally looked towards her. His rejection had hurt her, and for the first time ever, Caroline was realising that she had been having feelings for him even before this roadtrip from hell.

Every moment she had been within the same proximity, she had felt a surge of feelings, mixed emotions, of life and adrenaline pulsating through her body and mind. She always told herself that it was hate and disgust she was feeling. Maybe at first it had been. But he had found a way into her mind, he occupied it most of the time. She now realised she her mind had always wandered out to him, in the moments she wasn't thinking about anything in particular. She felt a blush colouring her face, when she thought about the fantasy-flashes she'd had. Little moments of her and Klaus together, like little annoying pop-ups on a screen. He had been nothing but gentlemanly towards her, since he actually got to know her as more than a means to an end, the end being Elena. The moment Caroline life as a human had ended, she hadn't felt like she deserved to live at all, until Klaus had shown her, by nearly ending her life, that she did have the will to live. This had given her her strut back. _Although his ways are not right, he does seem to do his evil out of the most human reasons_. Caroline thought about this for a moment. Loneliness, revenge, protection. He protected what was of value to him, or who was of value. He lacked the patience to protect them in a normal, friendly way. Instead, he didn't waste time and just, like in the case of his family, daggered them and locked them in a coffin. But still… protection all the same. Caroline sighed. She didn't know what to do with these feelings. She loved Tyler and still was willing to do anything in order to save him from getting hurt, but seducing Klaus would only mean her maybe actually falling in love with him. If she wasn't already there. She thought of a poem she'd read online that had reminded her of him, or at least the first strophe of it did.

"_As I ponder'd in silence,  
Returning upon my poems, considering, lingering long,  
A Phantom arose before me, with distrustful aspect,  
Terrible in beauty, age, and power,  
The genius of poets of old lands,  
As to me directing like flame its eyes,_

_With finger pointing to many immortal songs,  
And menacing voice, What singest thou? it said;  
Know'st thou not, there is but one theme for ever-enduring bards?  
And that is the theme of War, the fortune of battles,  
The making of perfect soldiers" _

She thought about how she had thought about his flaming eyes, his beauty, age and power. She thought about how he was a phantom, constantly haunting her mind, and how she was waging war against him, internally. A feeling of melancholy came over her. She could never act on the feelings she was having. For one, she still had Tyler, whom she loved very much. Secondly, none of her friend would ever approve. A to finish it up, she didn't know how to forgive him for what he has done to her and her friends in the past. He had been living this life to long to be able to change. She turned her head and looked at him for the first time in hours. His hands tightened around the wheel, as his knuckles turned white. Caroline could feel the tension between them thickening. He noticed her looking, but didn't look back, although it seemed he had to make an effort not to turn his head her way. Caroline didn't know what she wanted to achieve by looking at him, trying with her willpower to make him turn his head, to look at her and _see_ her, like only he seemed to be able to do.

_See me, Klaus!_

Klaus had mustered up all his strength not to kiss Caroline while his lips had lingered over hers. Since that moment, he wasn't able to think of anything else but her soft lips, of how her body had responded to his closeness, and of the confused look she had had in her eyes, when she realised she _did_ want him to kiss her. She had been sitting in silence ever since. He had looked over to her the few moments he hadn't been able to contain himself. She was so far away in her thoughts he had played with the idea to touch her hand, just to get her out of the depths of her inner turmoil. The silence between them gave him time to think about what was going on, and what his next step was going to be. Tyler could be at the Appalachian mountains, but if he was not, those werewolves there could, under the right persuasion, tell him where Tyler could be hiding. Klaus never regretted much, but he did regret he hadn't killed Tyler along with all of the others hybrids. Instead of fighting Klaus, he had been a coward and had fled, leaving Caroline utterly defenceless. If he had killed Tyler in his moment of rage, he would have endured the hate of Caroline for the rest of his life as a consequence to his actions. But he would have felt justified in his actions and her hate it bought along. He could have accepted it. Maybe in a few centuries, her pain would have worn out, and they would have found a way to start anew. Now, he was calculating, he couldn't blame it on his emotions. If he killed Tyler, she would never forgive him, not in her entire existence. He had thought about that for a few moments. Thought about how her now slumbering feelings of maybe something other than hate and disgust would disappear in that instant, and how he would never be able to make her confused again, just by closing in on her. She would only feel hate, like Mikael had felt. To see the same hate in her beautiful eyes would be almost unbearable. Caroline had slowly, but surely made her way through to his heart. At first he was only interested in the reactions of shock and horror his little infatuation with Caroline had caused among her friends and herself. But in the past year he had been watching her, really looking at her, even when she didn't realise he was around. He had found a strong and altruistic women, smart but unwilling to show others just how smart. Caroline seemed to want so much to fit in, she didn't meet all her potential just so she wouldn't make anyone uncomfortable. She had so much love to give, Klaus was often taken aback by the goodness of her being. She seemed to be his complete alter ego. They were like yin and yang, only it seemed he only now started to realise how much he needed her. Thinking about it, since he had her around, he hadn't killed as carelessly as he had normally done. Unconsciously he had taken her feelings into account. She made him weak. Klaus felt a jolt of fear coming over him. A light panic struck. If she was his weakness, he had no choice but to take her life. He gripped the wheel of the car tight. There had to be another way. His life had been so easy up until now. If he felt someone was weakening him, or was in any way a threat, he'd kill them in an instant. This was is cognitive script, and it was difficult to change what had been his natural way of responding to a situation. Still, he hadn't killed her, yet, and he knew he wouldn't do it later. Not her. If he could only know to trust her. If he knew she wouldn't just take the mongrel's side. At that moment he felt as if Caroline called his name and he turned his head. The look in her eyes made him stop the car immediately alongside the road. He leaned towards her, cupped her cheeks, held her face and looked into her blue eyes. He saw she had surrendered.

Caroline mind was peacefully still as she felt Klaus' hands on her face. They were soft and warm. His flaming eyes looked into hers and she knew he knew. She could see the look in his eyes change and saw a little glitter of relief mixed with happiness. _I want you to kiss me_. Caroline thought. And as if she had said it out loud, he closed the distance between them and softly pressed a kiss on her lips. His lips were warm and Caroline could feel them wanting more, she wanted more. He pushed his lips closer and she parted her lips. Klaus softly let his lips part with hers and Caroline felt his tongue on her lips, on her own tongue. His hand moved to the back of her head as he clasped her hair softly, trying to pull her even closer. Caroline felt his other hand moving from her cheek, stroking down to her neck and collarbone, only to rest just above her breast. His kisses were soft, not like she had expected from a man so full of anger. It seemed like all of his darkness had vanished and there was only Niklaus left, the man who searched for a place in this world just like any other. He kissed her like he was clinging on to a rescuing buoy after an lifetime of drifting alone at sea. At that moment Caroline knew she wanted to be the person that rescued him. She could fix him, she knew it. She could bring his humanity back, because she could feel it there so strongly at that moment. She moved up to him, so his hand now touched her breast. She could feel him holding his breath for a moment and then kiss her with more urge than before. His hand closed around her and his thumb rubbed her nipple, that was hard and pressing through the black T-shirt she was wearing. Caroline held her hand on his chest, feeling his muscles. She felt at that moment total peace of mind, and only felt his warmth, his lips and his hands. As his thumb caressed her nipple she let out a little moan.

Klaus had felt a moment of happiness when he saw the look in her eyes. The feeling of her soft lips, her body, was enough to drive him over the edge, but there was still that voice in the back of his mind, telling him, this was a ruse. That she was trying to seduce him. _She doesn't want you, she wants Tyler. She wants you to fall for her, so you won't kill her_. At that moment Caroline moaned at his touch and he no longer could control himself. He pulled her to the backseat with him, so there was nothing between them as she faced him, sitting on his lap. He cupped her ass pulled her close so she could feel the effect she had on him. Caroline widened her eyes for a moment at the feeling, gasping for air. Her hand caressed his face, and with her fingers she drew a line from his ear, alongside his jaw towards his lips. Softly she kissed him and the kiss became more intense. Klaus wanted to feel her warmth and his hands sought her skin trailing from her ass to her back and under her shirt.

At that moment they heard a knock on the window. A policeman was standing next to the window. Caroline jumped off of Klaus at the sight of him and hid her face in embarrassment.

"Oh God!"

"I wish I could have hear you say that in a slightly different context…" Klaus whispered to her. Klaus pulled the window down and compelled the man to drive away and forget he ever saw them. Klaus looked at her still with her hand in front of her face.

"He's gone now, love. He won't remember a thing." He pulled her hands away from her face and to his worry, saw tears on her beautiful face.

_She's regretting every bit of what happened. She loves that boy too much. She wás trying to seduce you, but can't go through with it, because she hates you too much. You disgust her. You are worthless, half-bred bastard, nothing._ Klaus his mind was telling him the same things he was used to hearing from Mikael, After he had left his father, his mind had taken over Mikael's continuous harassments. Klaus his look darkened at his own thoughts and climbed into the front seat.

"You didn't seem upset when you were all over me, sweetheart." He was lashing out, he knew it. He started the car and hurried up the road. They were almost at the Appalachian mountains.

XXXXX

Rebekah was still angry for what Nik had done to her and was by no means prepared to help him in his newest plot to take over the world. After she had hung up Nik, she immediately called Kol and asked him if he was still around.

"My dear sister, I haven't left the state, I'm still sitting in the first stripclub I found on my way out. I've compelled all the women to do my bidding."

Rebekah could almost see the grin on her brother's face. "You're digusting, Kol. Now stop playing about, and go to the Appalachian mountains. Nik is on his way there, so if you are fast, you can compel those werewolves into taking him down. Do with him as you please."

"Are you that upset with him, Bekah? Has he finally done it?" Rebekah heard his genuine surprise.

"Do you want to get back at him or not?" Rebekah said, evading the question. "You have a few hours to get there, so I suggest you take a fast car." Rebekah hung up. Now, let's see what I can get out of Stefan and Elena about what has been happening. Kol will have his playtime with Nik, but in the end he'll not kill him. _After all, we are family and family is most important._

XXXXX

The sun was still going to be up for a few hours. Klaus had taken the daylight ring and put it in his pocket.

"You just sit tight in the car. I'll be right back, either with your dear boyfriend, of with information about his whereabouts." Klaus lingered for a moment, looking at Caroline as if he wanted to say something else. Caroline didn't know what to do. She felt embarrassed about what she had allowed to happen and the feelings she was having for Klaus. _He's about to kill Tyler, and you are dry humping him!_ She angrily said to herself. _He is walking out of here to kill him! Do something!_

"Why don't you let me come?" It was a stupid question, but she had to do something. Maybe if someone spotted them, they could warn Tyler.

Klaus looked at her with disdain and walked away. "I'll be right back, love, don't you worry about me."

Caroline looked at him walking away, as the sunlight hit his blond curls. The moment he was out of sight she started crying feeling utterly powerless. After a while she recomposed herself and started looking around, taking in her surroundings. She could see a small camp further down the mountain. _He is probably massacring every living soul in that camp right about now. Tyler along with it. Why do I feel so much for such a monster?_ Time went by, and Caroline still didn't hear or see anything. She couldn't get out of the car, because the sun was still shining, but if would be gone for another hour or so, she would be able to get out, without the ring.

Caroline waited anxiously for the sun to go down. _If I can get out of the car, what will I do? Go and look for Klaus, for Tyler? Just run away?_ As the last sunrays disappeared behind the mountains and trees, Caroline jumped out of the car. _Okay, I have to find Tyler._ Caroline crept towards the little campsite, when suddenly she heard a scream. _Tyler!_ She thought, and she ran towards the sound, forgetting to be careful. As she ran she saw a cave, and heard chains rattle. This was probably where he'd been chained up, while changing over and over again to be unsired. She blasted into the cave, expecting to see Tyler chained up and being tortured, but found herself standing dead-still in a matter of seconds. There hang not Tyler, but Klaus himself with his arms chained up above his head, blood dripping down his arms.

Klaus had walked into the camp with an eerie feeling. It was too quiet. He had walked with care into the cave, when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hello big brother"

"Hello Kol." Klaus didn't have to see him, to know. "What brings you to these parts of the world?"

Klaus was alert, and watched carefully how his brother stepped out of the shades. When Kol made a sudden movement with his hands, Klaus was so focused on his kid brother, he didn't hear the men approaching him from behind. They vervained him by sticking a needle in his neck. Kol'd compelled the werewolves to take him down and chain him up. He had been torturing him for hours on end now. Kol had succeeded to this once before, many centuries ago, and had been hurting him for days, out of revenge. Klaus had killed the women in Kol's favourite brothelhouse, because they had been talking to others about Kol and his family. Mikael had his spies everywhere and Klaus suspected that some girls had spilled the beans about Kol coming to 'visit' every once in a while. He'd done it to protect the family, but Kol had been infuriated. He'd tricked Klaus into a night out, and had taken him down when he wasn't expecting an attack. Klaus knew Kol wouldn't kill him, but he didn't have much time. As soon as it would become dark, Caroline would be gone, and he would never get another chance to… _To what?_ He thought. _To kill her? To kiss her? Let her get to know the real you?_ Klaus was conflicted about what he should do with her. At that moment Kol cut into his arms and his chest again with a knife dipped in vervain, so the healingproces was slowed just a little. Enough to cause Klaus real pain. He screamed, more out of frustration really. Kol laughed.

"I didn't think I could get a rise out of you this soon Nik! Marvellous!" Kol walked into the shades again, as he heard someone approaching. "Seems we are having over a guest."

Klaus looked at the entrance of the cave, and hoped it would be anyone, anyone but her. As Caroline ran into the cave, with a determined look on her face, she was stupefied when she saw Klaus hanging in the chains. _Of course… She thought the scream was from Tyler. She wouldn't come for you._

"Well, well, well" Caroline looked towards the voice. _Kol._ "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Caroline felt hand grab her from behind, and holding her. "Bite…" Said Kol, and as she saw Klaus pulling at his chains in fury, she felt the werewolvebite in her neck. It hurt and she knew, that unless she drank from Klaus, she would be dead.

"No!" Klaus yelled. Kol looked up in surprise. "D'you not want her to die, brother?"

"No, you stupid ass! She is supposed to be killed in front of Tyler! You are taking my revenge away! Let me give her my blood." Klaus looked at Kol with rage.

"No, I'll just wait and see what will come out of this." Kol said with interest in his voice as he walked towards Caroline.

**I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter Kol will be toying with Klaus and Caroline. Will this help them bond or drive them apart? Please review!**

**The poem is a part of **_**As I ponder in silence**_** by Walt Whitman.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank my followers and favs, for giving their support for this story! I hope I can make it worth your while. Also thanks for the reviews! I hope I get more! I read all of my reviews, and suggestions are welcome! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

"_D'you not want her to die, brother?"_

"_No, you stupid ass! She is supposed to be killed in front of Tyler! You are taking my revenge away! Let me give her my blood." Klaus looked at Kol with rage. _

"_No, I'll just wait and see what will come out of this." Kol said with interest in his voice as he walked towards Caroline._

Caroline was trembeling. She knew what the bite meant, she'd gone through it before. Soon she wouldn't have any strength to do anything but lay down and give over to the darkness. She didn't want to move too much, because then the venom wouldn't spread as quick.

Kol walked up to her, with interest in his eyes. "Now, what is so special about this girl, brother?" He asked, his eyes staying put on her. He looked up and down her body and Caroline felt like meat on a meat-market. Kol shooed the Werewolf that had been holding her away. He walked past her, circling her. When he stood behind her, Caroline could see Klaus looking past her with rage. She could imaging Kol smiling because of the leverage he now held over his brother. She was another way to torture him.

Caroline felt Kol closing in, and softly touch the bitemark on her neck, that was already showing blackening veins around it, where the venom was spread. Caroline shivered in disgust. She hated his touch. Kol saw her reaction to his touch and looked up at his brother.

"Seems she want nothing to do with me, Nik. Does she react this way when you touch her?"

Caroline could feel Kol's face right next to her face. She looked at Klaus and saw his eyes widen in fury, just before she felt Kol's lips on her neck. Caroline jerked away.

"See, now that's just rude." Kol exclaimed laughing. He was having more fun than he had in decades. Kol pressed himself against Caroline's back and grabbed her face, holding it still, while his other hand rested on her stomach. She knew Kol was taunting Klaus, and it didn't matter to him that she was a person, with feelings of her own. All Kol cared about was that Klaus seemed infuriated by her being touched this way by his brother.

"Kol…" Klaus said with warning in his voice.

"Come on now Nik, you've always shared, why stop know, just when you have such a fine specimen within reach?" Caroline could feel his breath on her neck, as he talked to Klaus. Klaus jerked at his chains, trying to pull them loose. The walls that held the chains cracked a little.

Kol let go of Caroline. "Easy now. You'll break the chains mate!" Kol said in amusement. He led Caroline toward a wall on the opposite side of Klaus. Caroline was starting to feel ill already. She felt her senses lowering. Kol only put one chain on her hand. He knew she wouldn't be able to get very far. Caroline noticed he didn't even bother to check of the handcuff an the end of the chain was tight enough. It wasn't. _They always underestimate me. As soon as he leaves this space, I'll run up to Klaus and have a sip. He has enough wounds and blood on him to heal me. Then I'll just run, and leave them here. _Caroline felt anxious. She wanted Kol to leave. She looked at Klaus, who was staring at a point in the ground. _What is he thinking? He looks so damn sad. _At that moment Klaus looked up and right into her eyes. Caroline felt her body react at that same moment. _How can someone give me such a reaction, just by looking at me?_ Caroline didn't look away. She had expected to find Tyler and having to save him, to talk Klaus out of hurting him by playing on his emotions. She knew she wouldn't be able to beat him in a fight. He was too strong. Seeing Klaus so defenceless made her feel uneasy. She wasn't used to seeing him as a victim. She had only admitted to herself she had feelings for him, and seeing him in pain was almost too much to take.

Kol walked toward Klaus, demanding his attention. "D'you know, if you would have just left me alone and let me live my life, instead of boxing me up in one of those coffins, I wouldn't be doing this." Kol sounded like a defiant child, telling his parents 'no' for the first time. "You took away hundreds of years! I've missed so much!"

"Ow, come now Kol." Caroline shook at the sound of Klaus' voice, sounding so much like his normal voice. As if the torturing had never occurred and they were just having a friendly conversation. "You know I did it to protect you from Mikael. As soon as he was dead, I undaggered you, didn't I? Now, just let me go brother, or I will make you regret it." Klaus gave a little ominous smile to Kol. His little speech had irritated Kol, and he stuck a vervained stake in Klaus' chest, right next to his heart. A scream filled the small space. Both men looked at Caroline. The scream hadn't come from Klaus, but from her. She had felt a surge of panic when she saw Klaus being stabbed. _Not him!_ She thought. She looked at the surprise on Kol's face and the mixed emotions on Klaus'.

_Oh, no, now I have his attention again… Stupid!_

Klaus felt as if he was floating. The pain in his chest, where the stake rested, was almost numbed by the joy he felt when he saw Caroline's reaction to him being injured. _She actually cares if you get hurt or not. Why would she care if she didn't have genuine feelings? Or… She needs me alive for my blood cure her…_ Doubt always clouded his mind, making him distrust everything and everyone around him.

Kol walked towards Caroline. "So… He doesn't want you to get hurt, and you don't want him to get hurt… That's interesting…" Kol felt an energy going through his body. _They love each other! How is this even possible?_ "Do you love him, sweetheart?" Kol asked grinning.

"No!" Caroline scoffed, but Kol read her face and saw shame. _She does love him, but doesn't want to love him, because he's a monster… Well, that's how we all feel, love. We all don't want to love him, but yet we all do…_

"So you don't care if he gets hurt?" Kol asked. Caroline avoided his penetrating look and pursed her lips. "Then why scream like that?" Kol walked towards Klaus again. He pulled the stake out. Klaus grumped, but made no other sound. In a brief exchange of looks, Kol could see Klaus was just as interested in where this enquiry was going. Kol jabbed the stake in Klaus his shoulder and pulled it diagonally across his torso, causing a serious grunt of pain out of him, and a loud gasp of air from Caroline. "Don't!" She whispered.

"Bloody hell, Kol…" Klaus mumbled under his breath. He was too proud to scream or make a sound out of pain. He was used to much more, but still, it hurt like hell. Blood dripped down his stomach, staining his pants, leaving a puddle of blood surrounding his feet.

"See," Kol said triumphantly, "you don't want him to get hurt." Klaus looked at Caroline, and she looked at him. He could see she felt ashamed of her feelings for him, but they were there nonetheless. Kol looked at Klaus and wiggled his eyebrows. "She fancies you, mate!" Kol's eyes turned darker. Klaus knew he'd thought up some plan. He knew he wouldn't like it one bit. Kol walked up to Caroline. "Now, we know she fancies you… We already knew you fancied her, but is there something more, brother?" Kol directed his attention to Caroline.

"You see, love, our Nik here has never in his life put someone else over himself. He is the most selfish egocentric being on earth. Do you _think_ he would even blink if I asked him who I should kill, you or him? Do you think for a _second_ he would even consider letting you live?! That's the kind of man you fancy? You must be delirious." Kol's lips smiled, but his eyes were hard.

Caroline looked at Kol, and knew he was right. She looked up at Klaus. His eyes betrayed nothing, no feelings one way or the other.

"I tell you this, I'll give Klaus a choice. Let's see if he really fancies you, of puts himself first, as always." Kol smiled mischievously and turned towards Klaus again. "Either you take the pain I bestow upon you, let her watch it, and just in time I'll let you give her blood. After that I'll let her walk away from you, while I'll keep at it with you for a few more days, or… you let her take your pain instead, let me do whatever I wanted to do to you to her, and at the end you keep her as your prisoner to have your revenge with Tyler." Klaus looked at Kol. He knew Kol was expecting him to be selfish. He looked at Caroline. She looked genuinely afraid. _Does she really think I'm going to let him hurt her?_ Klaus thought about her when she was attacked by those men the first night she tried to flee. He cringed at the idea of Kol doing much worse to her. He could take it, but she, as brave as he knew she could be, would be broken forever. Kol could pain her so much, her light would go out and she would lose her humanity along with her light. He could take it. He had been used to pain even before he was a vampire or after that a hybrid. As a boy he had endured more pain than a child or man for that matter should ever endure. Mikael was cruel beyond imagination. Klaus thought about her, watching him in pain, realising with every cut that she did have feelings for him. The only part of the plan he didn't much care for was her leaving after drinking his blood. He wouldn't have her or his his revenge the way he had intended. He would have to find another way. He could see that his silence was confirming to Kol and Caroline, that he intended to choose for himself. He looked Caroline in the eyes and then turned his look towards Kol. "Have at it, brother. Give me your best."

Klaus looked at Kol with condescension. Kol clapped his hand and laughed in surprise. "Well, well, well" He turned on his heels and walked towards Caroline, who was still baffled in confusion. "What witchery is this?" Kol asked as he grabbed Caroline by her hair, making her look up to him. "Have you bewitched him, or has the death of Mikael really changed him? Made him soft, weak?" Caroline looked at Kol with hatred in her eyes. She could feel herself getting weaker by the passing minute, the wound throbbing. _I can't believe he would just let me leave, at the expense of himself getting hurt. This must be the Niklaus talking I saw when we kissed. This is the man I feel so strongly about. He is not selfish, he is good._

"Do you think I should keep my word, Caroline? Or do you think it would torture him more to see you in pain, after all?" Kol's look hardened as he drove a stake in her upper arm, causing her to scream in pain. Her scream was mixed with a lower growl from Klaus. "You'll regret this, Kol!" He exclaimed.

Caroline could hear him pulling at his chain and crumbles of wall fell on the ground. Caroline started crying. She'd been acting tough and now she just felt ill because of the wound, hurt because of the stake, and drained because of the emotional rollercoaster she was is. Kol wasn't just hurting them physically, he was toying with them mentally.

"Aw… You see what you did there Nik? If you'd just left her alone, she would have been fine in Mystic Falls, but no, you had to kidnap her didn't you?" Kol smiled.

"You're just as bad as your father!" yelled Caroline at Kol. "Toying with people's minds like this! Putting them against each other." Caroline felt exasperated. "Well, he's won now, hasn't he? Mikael got what he wanted. You're all fighting and hating each other. Loathing yourselves as he loathed you. His hate still fills your minds, doesn't it? Doesn't it?!"

Kol stood there frozen, looking at her. _Did Nik tell her this? Tell her what Mikael did and said to them? _Klaus had the same questioning look on his face. Caroline looked at their faces. _They always underestimate me…_

Kol felt the walls closing in on him, as he realised he was being his father, and he stepped out of the cave, for air.

Caroline immediately sprung to her feet and pulled her hand out of the handcuff after a minute of wiggling. She ran to Klaus and started to jerk at his chains. Klaus looked at her with an intense look.

"You can't get me out, love." He whispered. "Just take some of my blood and get away. He won't kill me, but he will definitely kill you after what you just said." Klaus looked at her with admiration.

Caroline caressed his cheek and gently kissed him. "I will come back for you."

"No, you won't. But that alright, love, off you go." Caroline felt him tense up as his eyes looked down on her with sadness. Caroline stood on her toes, and felt her face change. Klaus never took his eyes of her. She bit him in his neck, taking a few long sips. She hadn't realised how hungry she had been. The taste of his blood reminded her of the safety she had felt after he had saved her from those awful men. She could feel her body react to his blood, feel her senses being heightened again, even more so because she could feel him so near her.

"Caroline…" Klaus whispered. His pupils where dilated as he looked at her. She felt his arousal against her stomach. Even in a situation like this, they couldn't help the reaction their bodies had on each other. Caroline pulled her lips of her neck, but her arms held Klaus in and embrace.

"Look at me, Caroline." Klaus said. Caroline watched as his look intensified. A little to late she realised he was compelling her. "Leave this place, take the car keys and your daylight-ring out of my pocket and drive home. You will forget that I am here and forget our last few days together. Go." Klaus whispered.

Caroline ran out of the cave, not looking back for one moment. After she'd reached the car, she drove all the way back to Mystic Falls. She had felt a sense of anger and fear as she passed a motel, but she couldn't figure out why. She didn't even know how she got in the car in the first place. The moment she stepped into her house, her mother came running down the hallway and held her in a tight embrace, crying.

"I was so worried, honey." She cried, not letting go of her daughter for a moment. "Did he hurt you? Where is Tyler?" Liz examined her daughter's body and then saw the look on her face. She looked lost, as if she didn't know who or where she was. "Honey, did he hurt you?" Liz voice sounded strained. Caroline's eyes filled with tears. She knew she was supposed to know the answer, she felt as if someone had left a giant hole in her memory and her heart at the same time.

"Who?" Caroline asked her mother, tears dropping on her cheek. "Who do you think hurt me?"

Liz felt a shock. _He compelled her to forget._ "Honey, you were kidnapped, don't you remember?" She grabbed her daughter at the shoulders. "You've been gone for three days now."

Caroline felt as if her mind was holding on to something very important. She closed her eyes and focussed on this one image she felt lingering in the back of her mind. She could almost see it. Then, a pair of blue-green eyes appeared, with the most intense look penetrating her soul.

_Go_.

She could hear the little word as a whisper echoing through her memory. "Klaus." She whispered.

Klaus had to endure the fury his kid brother unleashed on him after he had realised Caroline had escaped for hours, who knows, maybe days. He had been mumbling in anger that he was nothing like their father. _Caroline really got the best of him._ Klaus thought. _She seems to be able to exactly put her finger on the most sensitive parts of our minds._ Klaus felt himself getting weaker, as his wounds didn't heal as quick any more. Kol had opened them up every time, and his body was straining to heal itself. His energy was drained.

"Come on now Kol, you've had your fun. I'm sorry I put you in the coffin. It was for your own good. But I am really starting to get pissed, and if you don't release me, I will get back at you and make your life a living hell."

Kol looked at his brother. His anger had almost passes and he had enough of punishing him. Kol loosened the chains and saw his brother fall to the ground. It took him a minute, to sit up straight. "Just give me a minute, Kol, and then I will kick your arse." Klaus grunted. Kol started laughing and soon Klaus joined in.

"You know, Nik, if you want your ultimate revenge on Tyler, then why not, instead of killing Caroline in front of his eyes, make her love you so much she would choose you over him? Wouldn't that be more evil, to make his love, love another man? And not just any other man, but the man who killed his mother?"

Klaus sat there in silence, pondering what Kol had just said. _It would mean I wouldn't have to kill her. I still would have my revenge, and Caroline to go with it. As if she would ever choose me… She doesn't remember the last few days. She just remembers me as the monster I am. _Klaus felt torn. _If I want her to love me, instead of the mongrel, I mustn't kill him. I can go back to Mystic Falls. With him out of the picture for now, I'll be able to win her over much more easily. She already does have feelings for me. She just doesn't remember them. I could just take away the compulsion, and she'll know again._ Klaus just couldn't imagine himself being with her in Mystic Falls, as if he was just one of the gang. And he couldn't bear the thought of not killing Tyler. Caroline would never choose him. He should just go after Tyler instead. _She'll hate me just the same and I can go on living my life without having to think about her. She makes me weaker._

At that thought he jumped up and snapped Kol's neck. "Bastard." He said, and he walked out of the cave, determined to find Tyler.

Back in Mystic Falls Caroline's dreams were filled with flashes of memories of Klaus, of her feeling safe in his arms, drinking his blood, even flashed of her kissing him. Now and again she saw him being hurt by someone. The pain that caused her, made her feel nauseous and she woke up feeling even more tired than she had been before she had gone to bed. Stefan had told her what happened while she was gone, told her that Rebekah had compelled them to tell everything that had been going on since she had been daggered. They didn't know where Tyler was, he still hadn't picked up his phone, but everyone had left him messages telling him she was in danger. Tyler hadn't responded and they were just about to go and search for her themselves, when she had just popped up out of nowhere. Caroline had remembered her drive home and knew where she had been. She could drive back to find him. _Him… Klaus or Tyler?_ She thought. Even though she didn't know what had happened, she could sense that she didn't feel the hatred she had felt a few days before. Something must have happened between her and Klaus. But what? Caroline decided to call Bonnie, even though it was in the middle of the night. She just needed to know. Maybe Bonnie could relieve the compulsion.

"Hmmm?" Bonnie groaned as she picked up her phone, still half asleep.

"Bonnie? Wake up! I need your help." Caroline said resolutely.

"Caroline? What's the matter?" Bonnie had just left the Forbes house a few hours ago. Caroline had looked distraught, not herself. She had sensed something was up, but Caroline had said nothing about what was going on inside her mind.

"I need you to lift the compulsion. Can you do that?" Caroline sounded almost angry as she demanded her help.

"Well, I can try. Let me come over… Give me an hour, ok?" Bonnie knew this was important to her friend, so she decided to not make her wait too long and hurry out of bed.

"Ok, thanks Bon…" Caroline said relieved, and hang up.

Bonnie had searched for ways to lift compulsion after Stefan had killed their classmates in the gym under the compulsion of Klaus. Now, with her powers renewed, she was sure it was going to work. She had a spell prepared.

Caroline opened the door even before she could knock on it. They walked up to her bedroom.

"I just know he made me forget something important. I can feel it in every bone of my body. I need to know what happened. Something is telling me, I need to do something, as if someone I love is in danger. Maybe Tyler?" Caroline felt desperate.

"Ok, just calm down." Bonnie gave Caroline some dried flowers. "Forget-me-not's, can you believe it?" She said smiling at her. "Sometimes the answers are right in front of you, like these flowers actually helping to restore memory." She could see Caroline move impatiently. "Ok, just rub the flowers over your hands and then give them to me. Caroline did as she was told, and gave Bonnie her hands. Bonnie felt warm. She started chanting, holding her eyes closed. Then, Bonnie looked Caroline in the eyes. Her pupils where dilated. She penetrated her look, and Caroline realised she was compelling her. "Your last compulsion shall be relieved. You can remember again." Caroline felt like a haze inside her mind was lifted, and in a few moments remembered what had happened to her, to Klaus in those few days. She remembered his look as he compelled her, knowing he would lose her, his look so forlorn. She felt the love that had been supressed emerge with such force, she was breathless for a moment. The shame that came with it filling her mind. _How is it possible to feel so much for such a man?_ Bonnie looked at her with worry. "Care, are you alright? Did it work?"

Caroline stood up. "No, it didn't." Caroline knew bonnie knew she was lying, but she didn't care. She couldn't tell what she was felling, what had happened. She wouldn't understand.

"Care…" Bonnie started, but Caroline held up her hand to shut her up.

"I… I just need some sleep, ok?" Caroline lied. Bonnie picked up her things. "If you are ready to talk, just know, I'm here ok?" Bonnie walked out of the bedroom and Caroline could hear her walk out of the house and drive of.

As soon as Bonnie was gone, Caroline wrote a letter to her mom, telling her she needed to go back and find Tyler. _Yeah right… Find Klaus you mean._ The image of Kol ripping open Klaus' torso made her shiver. Him compelling her to leave, was probably the most selfless act he had done in centuries. It meant something. She needed to find him.

Caroline filled up the car and drove back the way she had come home, only stopping for gas. When she found the cave, she carefully walked towards the entrance. She heard nobody. She walked in, and could see the blood on the ground had dried up. She stopped in her tracks scared, as she saw the body of Kol lying there, motionless. _Klaus probably snapped his neck. That means he's not far away._ She took off before Kol would wake up. She looked around her for tracks, and saw some footsteps leading down the hill. She followed them, trying to take in her surroundings. She heard water streaming, and followed the sound. There, she saw him, washing the blood of his skin. She could see he sensed someone was there, as he stopped mid movement and slowly turned towards her. As their eyes met, she could see confusion in his eyes. Caroline put her hand up as a way of greeting him. His look became determined and he walked up to her in vampire speed.

His face was only inches away from hers.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Caroline whispered.

Klaus slid his hand up her head, held her hair and kissed her more vigorously than he had before. Caroline clasped onto his still wet body and embraced the peacefulness of mind she again felt as he was taking her body places she had never been before, only with his kiss.

**I'm building up to the actual Klaroline smut, I hope you enjoy the bonding that is equally important. They seem to be in a dilemma. He can't be good and she can't love an evil man. Can she forgive or at least forget? And what about Tyler? Will she choose Klaus over him when push comes to shove? Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here goes! Smut ahead! Hope you like it! Thank you guys for following, fav-ing and reviewing! Everytime I get a mail, my heart jumps a little bit out of pride! So thanks!**

Chapter 7

Klaus picked Caroline up, wrapping her legs around him. Their kiss became more and more heated. Klaus couldn't believe she came back to him. How was this possible. He had compelled her to forget about him, yet here she was. He carried her to the nearest tree, pushing her against it with her back. He wanted to take her there and then. Their breathing became more erratic and he could feel her body moving against his, asking for more. Her hands glided over his bare chest, the wounds were all closed, although his skin was still a bit red and sore. Her hand felt warm on his cold skin and he felt a shiver going over him. If she only knew what she did to him. He pushed himself more against her, letting her feel him, so she would get an idea of just how much indeed. Caroline moaned into his mouth. Klaus pulled his lips of off hers, and trailed down from her cheek to her neck. Although he wanted her more than ever, Klaus knew if he would take her now, she would regret it right after. He needed her to need him, not just on a whim. He needed Tyler out of the picture completely, out of her life, and her mind. He traced back up to her lips, and kissed her as if it was going to be the last kiss he would ever give her. He still needed to kill Tyler. She was not going to forgive him for that.

Caroline could feel him taking his distant. She could feel his mind shutting her out. He gave her one last sweet kiss. The kiss was more tender than any kiss she had ever had before. His hands reached up to her face, and he cupped her cheeks, while slowly letting his tongue taste her as if it was going to be the last time. Caroline opened her eyes as a panic overthrew her. This felt like a goodbye. She saw a little tear in the corner of his eyes, as he gave her one last kiss on the lips.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked with a trembling voice.

The moment he opened his eyes, she could see it wasn't the Klaus she had seen when he had pulled her out of the van, the Klaus who had looked at her with concern as she had discovered him in the cave, not the same eyes who had compelled her, the eyes that had been haunting her in her dream. This was old Klaus. The murderer.

They were still in their embrace, but it felt awkward. Klaus let Caroline down slowly and took a step back.

"I sent you away, because I didn't want you to witness what I am going to do next." Klaus looked at her, but wasn't really seeing her. Caroline was pleading with her eyes, searching for the man she had seen only minutes before. She knew what he was going to say. She knew it would change everything.

"I am going to kill Tyler. There is nothing you can do about it. I can't just let this go. He tried to kill me, turned my hybrids against me. That's not something I take light-heartedly." He didn't look away, he looked right into Caroline's eyes. She could see the coldness in them as he spoke of murdering her boyfriend. She couldn't really call him that anymore, seeing as how she betrayed him, by making out with the man who killed his friends, his mother, and now was going after him himself. Caroline felt anger rearing its head. _You are so stupid Caroline Forbes! Did you think you could change a mass-murderer, that has been this way for more than a thousand years? _Caroline slapped Klaus across his cheek. "You bastard! Why won't you just let Tyler live his life? Why can't you just accept that he tried to free himself and his friends out of your sire-bond? Nobody wants to be bound to someone that makes them do things they don't want to do. You were making normal people murderers. Not everybody is as cold as you. Not everybody had violence engraved in their minds, like names in a tombstone!" Tears were falling down on Caroline's cheeks and she looked up at him with hatred as she spat the words at him. Klaus looked right back, his face never giving way his emotions.

"I am not good Caroline, I never was. I'm not the person you thought I could be. I have been this way too long, and there is nothing you can do to change me. Tyler means nothing to me.

"What about me? Tyler means a lot to me! Don't I mean something to you?" Caroline whispered.

Caroline saw a flicker of grief going over his face, as he caressed her hair. "No." He said, as he was looking at her hair.

"Would you leave Tyler be, if I would go with you? If I promised to be with you?" Caroline grabbed the hand that was going through her hair and held it with both of hers, clasping on them as a last straw.

"Do you take so little regard of your own life then, love?" Klaus asked, his voice hardened. Anger was filling his eyes. "Would you just give up your own freedom to give Tyler his?"

Caroline thought about this question. She had never felt more at peace, as free, as she had felt with Klaus. She made a quick decision. If she would offer herself to Klaus, maybe he would let Tyler be. In the mean time she could make him see that killing Tyler wasn't necessary. "Yes." Caroline answered, her chin up, challenging him.

Klaus felt rage overflowing inside him. She loved the mutt so much, she would disregard herself for him. She would give herself to him? In what way? Maybe he should make clear what this arrangement would entail.

"So, you would 'give' yourself to me?" His asked her ominously. "In every way?" He closed in on her, and pushed her against the same tree they had been kissing only minutes ago. "You would do my every bidding, as if you were sired to me?"

Caroline's breath stopped. Would he take advantage of her in such a way? More importantly, would she mind? "Yes." Caroline said, her voice less sure she had been before.

"Would you kill, if I told you to, just to save Tyler? The boy that left you so easily to fend for yourself?" Klaus knew she would never kill if he told her to. He would never ask her to either, but she needed to know what it meant to be in someone's power. She shouldn't just give her life into someone's hand so easily, for the sake of a boy. She needed to be more careful, she was more important than anything else. Caroline stood in front of him with tears filled eyes. "Yes." She whispered. Klaus stood there in total shock. He had never expected her to give in, he had thought she would have realised she would become the one thing Tyler had fought to be freed from. What was he to do? She was practically offering herself to him, to protect Tyler. Would Tyler have done the same for her? Klaus thought about that Haley, and how he was sure Tyler had had sex with her, had a strong emotional bond with the wolfgirl. He thought about how Tyler had bitten Caroline, just because he had ordered him to, how he'd done it without really fighting to stop himself. Caroline was worth so much more than the path life laid out for her. This was his opportunity to show this to her. He would show her, she was worth more than what she thought she was. _Tyler would find out about this. About his love offering her live for his. He will go crazy with guilt. He will try to save her, and he will try to kill me in the process. I'll have a reason to be rid of him. And if he doesn't come for her, she'll see, he isn't worthy of her._ Caroline was trembling in anticipation. Klaus took her hand, and gave it a little kiss. "You have a deal, love. You're mine now."

"NIK! YOU WANKER!" Klaus looked towards the caves amused. "I think Kol's up. We better go and take him with us, back home, before he gets us or himself into any more trouble."

XXXXXX

Tyler had been living in a little cabin near Toronto. He lived in the holidayparc he was working. Although he had been depressed at first, he was slowly getting used to his surroundings and had actually made some friends. For the first time since he had left, he decided to listen to the voicemails he had gotten the first few days he had been gone.

The first was from Caroline, the evening it all went wrong. Hearing her voice still made his heart jump. He still loved her, and had left to lure Klaus away of Mystic Grill in search of him.

The second and third voicemails where from Elena, asking where he was, and if Caroline was with him. Tyler felt unease creeping up in his mind.

The fourth was of Stefan.

"Tyler, where are you? Is Caroline with you? We've tried her phone, but goes straight to voicemail. I'll try a few other numbers. Maybe Klaus… Never mind… Call us Tyler."

Tyler's had was shaking, as he listened to the fifth message from Stefan.

"Tyler, he's got her, Klaus. You have to come back, man. Call me."

Tyler felt the floor moving under him. How could he have been so stupid, believing Klaus would come after him, and not her?

The sixth massage was from Elena.

"Tyler, Caroline is back, with Klaus. I don't know what's going on. She was here the day before yesterday, alone, and didn't seem to know what had happened. Bonnie did a spell to lift a compulsion someone put on her. The next morning she was gone and the day after that she came back with Klaus. She picked up her clothes and… She… She went to live with him Tyler. We think he compelled her, she doesn't answer our questions, when we see her… I mean, if… We need you help Tyler."

Tyler grabbed a night lamp and threw it against the wall. He shouldn't have left her…

The seventh message was from Elena too. It was the last message, left on there a week ago.

"Tyler, Caroline told me she was living with Klaus out of her own free will. She did it, so he would leave you alone. She did it, so he wouldn't come after you anymore, Tyler… But… There's more. She doesn't seem to be repulsed by Klaus. I mean… I saw her at the grill a few days ago with him, and… They were having fun, like, laughing. I don't know Tyler… Where are you? Call me."

Tyler sat down on his bed. He needed to go back. Clearly Klaus was compelling her. She went to him to save his life. Tyler felt guilt pulsing through his body. He shouldn't have left her. He needed to go back. He had been in hiding for a month now. Klaus wasn't even looking for him, he was moving in on his girl. "Goddamnit!" Tyler screamed, as he took the bag with his most important stuff he had prepared in case he had to flee. He slammed the door shut behind him, as he took big steps towards his truck. "Son of a bitch! I coming for her! She's mine!"

XXXXXX

Caroline was feeling depressed. She had run into Elena earlier that evening at the Grill. When she had gone to the bathroom, Elena had cornered her and she had told her everything, about the deal she had made with Klaus in order to save Tyler. She didn't tell her, her feelings for Klaus were growing more and more intense with every passing day, and Tyler was becoming less of a motivation to stay. He had left her, and he hadn't even called to make sure she was ok. Elena had told her this much. Elena and she had hugged and they had cried. She had missed her, and Bonnie too. Elena promised her to help her, to think of something, but Caroline wasn't sure she wanted to be helped. She had felt more herself with Klaus than she had ever felt with other men. He hadn't forced her to kill, or to have sex with him. He was just the same he had been before. He had only said those things to scare her. She even had grown to like Kol, who was actually quite funny. The only thorn in her eye was Rebekah, who kept raining on her parade with her bitchy remarks about Tyler. Making sure she wouldn't forget the reason why she was there in the first place.

She heard a small knock on her door. "Come in." she said.

'Everything ok, love?" Klaus asked her with concern in his eyes. After she had gone to the bathroom and had walked out with Elena, she had been down. The last few weeks had been the best in his life. He felt he found a true friend in Caroline, and in addition, the tension between them was growing. They had a lot of fun together, even Kol had taken a shine to Caroline. Klaus wanted Caroline to be happy. He sat down on her bed and watched impatiently how she was thinking about what she was going to tell him. "What did my doppelganger say to you?"

Caroline's head popped up. "Nothing! And she's not _your_ doppelganger. Her name is Elena." Klaus sighed with a tiresome look in his eyes. "I just told her why I was staying with you… to keep Tyler safe." Klaus was tired of Caroline's friends and especially Tyler. The only reason he hadn't taken her halfway around the world, was because he knew she wasn't ready to leave Mystic Falls yet. How he would love to just leave this boring town, and show his girl the world. He had already made arrangements to travel around for two years. He wanted to show her the beautiful places America had to offer her. Then, after she had seen all of the beauty of her own country, he would show her Asia, going from India to Singapore, Tibet, China, Japan. He would love to take her to the small villages near Shang Hai, lampions drifting on the water around their cabin on poles in the water. The futuristic Tokyo, as a contrast to the calm Tibet. He thought about what he wanted to show her in Europe. He'd start in Great Britain. Then from the Fjords in Norway to Berlin, Amsterdam, Paris and the warm and beautiful Provence, Kroatia and Italy's Rome, Venice and Tuscany's Florence. Europe had his heart and he couldn't wait to show her all of his beautiful homes. Instead, he was stuck in this small prisonlike town. He had waited long enough. He would ask her to go with him, but she wouldn't really have a choice.

"I just miss my friends, Klaus." Caroline pulled up her knees and rested her head on them. "I miss my mom."

"Then why don't you just visit them? It's not like I am forbidding you to go to them…" Klaus had been puzzled why she wouldn't see her friends. They blamed him for keeping her from them, but the truth was, she hadn't want to see them.

Caroline thought about that. She avoided her friends because she couldn't face their looks of pity and misunderstanding. Their looks reminded her of Tyler and of her feelings for Klaus, reminded her how wrong it was to feel them. She still felt ashamed.

Klaus caressed her hair. "Why don't you let me in? You are here, but you are keeping your distant. Even now, you seemed to be torn."

Caroline looked up at Klaus. He seemed so worried about her. How could she explain that she was feeling shame because she felt so much for him? He had shown a different side of him the last few weeks. She had learned so much about him, his past. Kol told her, in a moment of sincerity fuelled by liquor, about a few of the heinous and awful thing Mikael had done to them when they were still human. That man had been pure evil, even as a human. Kol had told her how Mikael had beaten Klaus one time, that his back had been completely torn. The healing had taken months, and halfway through, Mikael had opened up his wounds by beating him again, using the dried stems of roses, thorns still on them. His back was scarred for life. Even as a vampire and later as a hybrid the scars were visible. A constant reminder to the atrocities his father laid down on them for years.

Caroline reached for his shirt. She could see him tense. Caroline sat up a little bit straighter, and let her hand slip under his shirt, to his back. She could feel the bumps and unevenness of his skin. She traced his scars like a map with her fingers searching for the right way out. She could feel Klaus getting goosebumps and smiled at the bodily reaction that seemed so humane. Caroline rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. Klaus turned his head towards her and Caroline could feel his lips on her forehead.

"Why don't we just go. Go away from here? Let me show you the world as I promised." Klaus whispered. Caroline lifted her head. She really couldn't think of a reason not to go. Their eyes locked, and immediately the room was filled with tension. Klaus turned towards Caroline and softly pushed her down. He hovered over her, his eyes measuring her feelings. Caroline had fantasised about this moment for weeks now, and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him anymore.

Klaus' body slowly came down on top of her, and she could feel his erection against her sex. She felt butterflies in her stomach and an urge to push up against him. Klaus slowly kissed her pink lips and she immediately gave him entrance into her mouth. As he ravished her, she whimpered, and grabbed his back, kissing him right back. There was no going back now. Klaus pulled her top off and grabbed her breast, still imprisoned by lace. Carolines nipples hardened and Klaus nibbled at one of them. Caroline pulled of his shirt and felt the same awe she had felt when he had come out of the shower that day in the motel. Her hand traced his muscles, feeling the soft hairs on his chest, and stomach, tracing down to his erection. She opened the buttons on his pants and pulled is down. Klaus took them of and pulled hers of pulling her towards him at the end of the bed. Caroline sat up as he stood in front of her. She took his boxers off, releasing him. She held her breath as she took in how big he was. She softly took the tip in her mouth, and let her tongue make little circles. Klaus groaned and pushed her on the bed again. He took her bra off and ripped her pants of as he placed himself between her legs. Caroline looked at his beautiful features, his lips full and his eyes intense, full of passion. He ravished her mouth again as his hand travelled down, cupping her. Caroline pushed her hips up, to give Klaus better access. He slowly slid his finger into her and Caroline moaned softly.

Klaus could feel she was ready for her, and he placed himself between her legs, positioning to enter her. He looked her in the eyes one more time, making sure she was ready, not only physically, but also mentally. The look of lust in her eyes, almost made him come there and then. He slid inside of her, feeling her warmth around him. Slowly he thrusted inside of her, pushing all the way to the end. He thrusted until he could go no further and then pulled out slowly. Caroline squirmed under him and he knew she wanted more. He kissed her as he softly pushed back in.

"Klaus…" Caroline whispered, almost pushing him over the edge. Klaus picked up the pace, going faster, and pushing harder. He could feel Caroline jerking, he could feel her tense around him. She arched her back, giving him access to her breasts. Klaus took one of her hard nipples in his mouth and sucked as he kept beating inside her. Caroline let out a hard moan, almost en exclamation, as she started jerking. He could feel she was almost come and picked up the pace even more. Caroline grabbed his ass, pushing him deeper inside of her, and as they were moving in total unison, Klaus felt Caroline narrowing around him, jerking. He looked at her face as she was coming closer to the edge and watched her face as her nipples hardened, her inside was jerking and her body was trembling as the tension that had been build up the last couple of weeks released in one big exploding orgasm. As soon as he could feel her coming, he let himself go and thrusted a few more times, as he also felt himself releasing inside of her. Their bodies trembled as they were clutched together, holding each other close, clinging to each other. He held his forehead against hers as he looked her in the eyes, breathing fast. He had never felt this much for anyone in his entire existence. He turned himself over and held Caroline close. Now she lay on top of him, her head resting on his chest, as their breathing slowed down. He drew lines on her back as she was doing the same on his chest and shoulder.

"Ok…" Caroline whispered.

"Ok, what, love?" Klaus asked.

"Show me the world through your eyes, Klaus. Just take me away from here."

**So? What do you think? First Smut scene ever. I hope it was any good! Just keep reviewing and following! I'm glad so many like the story and I hope I can keep you interested! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you! The story is coming to its end. I think two more chapters? I hope you enjoy this one! More action, less thinking. No, not that kind of action (a dirty mind, is a joy forever, right ****)!**

Chapter 8

Caroline had packed lightly. Only one suitcase and hand-luggage. Klaus had told her, he would buy her anything she needed during their traveling. She couldn't bring clothes for all the different climates anyway. At first she had scolded, and told him she was an independent woman. She didn't need to be given anything. Klaus had just grinned, and said she was being ridiculous.

_I told you I could show you the world, let me give you the world too. Let me buy you anything you need, anything you want…_ he had whispered in her ear, while pulling her in his arms tightly. She wouldn't let him buy her much, but no woman ever said no to a little pampering and gifts. Klaus knocked on the open door, letting Caroline know he was standing there. She'd already heard him, but still, it was a sweet gesture.

"Are you ready, love?" he said, leaning against the doorpost, acting totally relaxed. Caroline could see is was a façade, and he was actually really excited about leaving. He had been in a better mood with each and every passing hour moving closer to the take-off.

Caroline had called her mother, and told her she was going to go travel with Klaus. Liz had expressed her worry, told Caroline she shouldn't go. _Klaus is a murderer Caroline! He will break your heart, and rip it out at the same time. Literally! Don't go hon, I don't want to lose you too. Klaus just took my best friend from me, Tyler's mother! He is a murderer!_ Caroline had sighed. She had known her mother would react this way. She didn't understand, couldn't see that Klaus was a different man around her. _I'm a murderer too, mom._ Caroline had replied. _And so are you, so is Elena, Damon, Stefan, even Jeremy, now that he's a hunter. Everybody killed someone in our lives, for their own different reasons. Taking a life… it seems it has no meaning when it comes to our own friends and family. Only when Klaus kills someone, everybody has a fit. I don't condone what he has done,really I don't, I just don't judge anymore either. _Telling her mother off like this helped her understand Klaus more herself. She had stopped judging him. In the end, they all had done bad things.

Klaus had shown her, reluctantly, his trunk containing letters from most of his victims. At least dating up until people still wrote letters, before the digital age. He had read a few out loud, telling her about the persons behind the letters, and the reason he had to kill them. _His_ reason. Caroline saw a clear pattern, after he had shown her a few of the letters. Mikael. Almost all of his killing were done out of fear of being caught by Mikael, or because people were working together with Mikael, ratting him or his family out. The fear of his father had fumed most of his wrongdoings, even creating his hybrids, in order to defend him and his family from Mikael. Creating an army to kill him once and for all, making Elena a meaning to an end, making Tyler one too. She understood him more, and her shame for caring about him, was slowly fading. After all, wasn't Stefan his friend once too? Sure, back in his murdering ripper days, but still. Stefan was never completely evil. Even just before Klaus had snapped her neck, that first night, Stefan had shown remorse for Tyler killing his old friend...

Caroline had called Elena and Bonnie too. They gave somewhat the same reaction her mother had given. She had given the same speech. She knew she'd hurt Elena by reminding her she herself had killed Connor, the hunter, and was in fact a murderer too. She called Stefan after that. He seemed to be less angry, less misunderstanding. _Just be careful, Caroline, _ he'd said, _Klaus is an impulsive man, and extremely erratic at times. He trusts no-one, he has been betrayed by too many people too many times._ She felt Stefan had given her his blessing, so to say, and she had felt supported by at least one of her friends.

Caroline picked up her suitcase and hand-luggage and walked towards the beautiful man standing in the doorpost. He took over her luggage, and together they walked towards the car. Kol was driving them to the small airport, where Klaus had his private plane, not a big one, just big enough for the two of them, fuelled and ready to go.

They walked down the stairs and walked towards the car. Kol was leaning against it, arms folded across his chest.

"Well, well, well. The happy couple going on a honeymoon?" he asked teasingly. "Klaus, when you get to Spain, don't forget to say hello to Esmeralda for me, ok?"

Caroline raised her eyebrow quizzically, looking at Klaus.

"That's one of his Witch-friends. They spent most of the beginning of the 20th century together."

"Then how can she still be alive?" Caroline asked incredulously.

"Witches have their ways to prolong their live, Caroline." Kol looked at Klaus, pointing his thumb towards her. "She really doesn't know anything about the supernatural life does she?" He scoffed. "You better learn fast, babe, if you're going to run with Klaus. He attracts all sorts or trouble."

Kol pushed himself of the car, and opened the backseat door to Caroline. After she stepped inside, he pushed it closed, grinned to Klaus and sat down after the wheel, starting the car.

Klaus laughed amused. Any other day he would have felt annoyed, but today was not that kind of day. Kol pulled up, but Klaus used his vampire speed, to open the car door and sit down next to Caroline, while the car was driving off.

"Kol, you're such an asshole!" Caroline shouted, hitting him on the back his shoulder.

Kol laughed aloud, together with Klaus. "Stop it, Caroline, that tickles."

XXXXXX

Tyler rang the doorbell. Elena opened the door immediately.

"What the hell took you so long, Tyler?! Where have you been?" Elena asked franticly.

"Nice to see you too, Elena…" Tyler walked passed her, towards the kitchen. Bonnie was already there, and walked towards Tyler. She gave him a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry about your mom, Tyler. I'm sorry about your friends." She pulled away, holding him by his arms and looking him in the eyes. Tyler felt a pain surge he had pushed away for the last couple of weeks. His jaws tightened. He didn't want to talk about it, let alone feel it. Still, he appreciated Bonnie for expressing her sympathy.

"Thanks Bon, but I'm here for Caroline. Now, where is she? Why did I have to come to you first?" He turned towards Elena, directing his question to her. She still had a guilt-filled look on her face, for not thinking about his loss and yelling at him as he had walked through the door. "Sorry, Tyler… about your mom…" The timing of the words was off now, and saying it, made her feel awkward.

"Where is Care?" Tyler's patience was running low.

"She's going away. There driving to the airport now, she just texted me fifteen minutes ago."

"Then why the hell did you let me come here first?!" Tyler exclaimed. He took off, ran to his car and drove off, towards the airport. Elena and Bonnie were quick to follow him.

"Jesus! He's breaking every traffic-law there is! He's going to get someone killed before he gets to the airport." Bonnie looked at Elena with concern in her eyes.

After speeding through Mystic Falls, driving towards the open meadows and farmlands near the edge of the little town, Tyler drove through the fences, right onto the airport-grounds. It was a small little airport, usually used for flyinglessons and parachutejumps, mainly containing charterplanes. It was a simple gate, deviding the airport from the road, nobody was guarding it.

XXXXXX

Tyler spotted the little plane in the middle of the taxi-lane, stairs down. A car was standing next to it. There his Caroline, _his_ Caroline, was holding her hand-luggage, ready to board. She looked back at Klaus, with a smile on her face. Tyler was infuriated by the mere sight of this and pumped the gas. At the sound of the roaring engine, Caroline, Klaus and Kol directed their eyes towards the sound. Klaus and Kol tensed up and stepped a few steps towards the closing car, standing between it and Caroline. Tyler screeched to a halt and jumped out of the car, leaving the door open, walking directly towards Caroline.

"Caroline!" Tyler felt his body tremble with adrenaline. He hadn't seen her in a month, he wanted to hold her, kiss her. He wanted to shake her, to wake her up, yell at her to go with him. He could see the emotions of seeing him going over her face, as he closed the distance between them.

"Hold it, mate." Klaus said in a low voice, holding his arm out, to stop Tyler in his tracks. "What d'you think you're doing?"

Tyler pushed Klaus' arm away, never taking his eyes of Caroline. "Where are you going Care? With whom? Are you seriously going away with the man that killed my mom?! Care? What kind of person are you?! Don't you love me anymore?" Tyler's face was filled with pain. Caroline couldn't speak. She felt the shame hit her like a ton of rocks. The feeling of it crushed her, leaving her breathless. "Tyler…" she whispered. Klaus grabbed the back of Tyler's shirt and threw him against the car. Tyler turned into a wolf immediately, his anger gushing of off him in waves.

"Kol, take her away, take the plane, NOW!" Kol ran towards Caroline, picked her up and carried her into the plane, closing the door in the same movement. He started the plane and began taxiing towards the take-off lane.

Klaus was watching Tyler closely as they circled each other. Tyler was looking for a weak spot to attack. Tyler jumped towards Klaus, lunging towards his throat. All of his bottled up hate for Klaus came out in that one attack. Klaus was thrown aback by the force of the attack. Tyler was able to bite him in the neck, causing a serious bleeding. Klaus gave Tyler an uppercut that flew him a small 10 feet away. Tyler was right back on his paws, and lunged for him again.

At that moment Elena and Bonnie came driving through the already broken fence. Klaus was distracted for a split-second, and Tyler managed to jump on top of him, biting, and ripping at his flesh where-ever he could. Klaus was on the ground, beating Tyler in his side, trying to push him off, but he had lost a lot of blood with that first bite, and he could feel Tyler really getting the upper hand now. In one last push, he sent Tyler flying of off him again. Back to his feet, he now jumped on Tyler and started fighting back. Both of them became blurs in the speed of their fight, until Klaus suddenly fell to his knees, gripping his head in excruciating pain. At that point Tyler, back in his human form, walked up to Klaus and snapped his neck.

"I wish I could kill this dude, without killing my goddamn-self!" Tyler yelled in frustration.

"Well, at least you've freed Caroline from any compulsion he held over her, by killing him temporarily." Elena sighed.

At that point the plane, which hadn't taken off but had been standing there, a few yards away from the scene, opened. Caroline came running towards them in vampire speed. The door of the plane closed and Kol took off. He knew getting out would mean endangering his life, all with Bonnie being there to give him a brain-aneurism. By taking off, he could make a plan to save his brother.

Tyler opened his arms, ready to hug Caroline after so long. Elena and he were smiling, but Bonnie could see the agony on Caroline's face as she ran not towards Tyler, but towards Klaus. She kneeled down and shook him softly. He had blood and lacerations all over his body. She felt sick, as she was reminded by the scars on his back. Luckily these wounds would heal.

"What the hell did you do?!" Caroline yelled looking up at Tyler. Tyler stood there stupefied. "Caroline? The compulsion should have worn out by now!"

"I wasn't compelled… I… I surrendered myself to him, in order to save you Tyler… So he wouldn't come after you… But…" Caroline started crying. "He became my friend, Ty. He's not this all evil guy we all made him out to be. It's not that black and white."

"He killed my mom!"

"And Jenna!" Elena yelled.

"Yes, and we killed his brother Finn, tried to kill Rebekah, kill him… Kill them all… WE ARE NOT ANY DIFFERENT!" Caroline cried out.

Elena and Tyler looked at her in utter shock. They couldn't believe what she had just said. They were nothing like that man, nothing!

"And you!" She looked at Elena with fury, "dating Damon! Who killed Bonnies mom, turned her into a vampire. He has killed too! Stefan was a ripper for crying out loud! So don't look at me like that, Elena. Don't you dare judge me…"

Caroline had never spoken like this to her friends before. The animosity that had filled Elena's eyes slowly faded. She knew Caroline was right.

"Don't you dare compare me to this killer, Care…" Tyler mumbled. He felt sick, seeing her crying over the man that killed his mother. He pushed her of off Klaus, and took him with him, in his car. "I'm taking him, I'm gonna make him hurt, over and over again…" Caroline felt a shiver when she saw the coldness reflected in his eyes.

"Tyler, that's not who you are..." Caroline pleaded.

"You don't know who I am anymore, Care. And I sure as hell don't know you." He took off, leaving Caroline, Elena and Bonnie alone. Caroline felt herself collapse. There the two men she loved drove off, neither one of them willing to let the other tray alive, from now on. Klaus would never let this go and neither would Tyler. She destroyed them both… _My fault… All my fault._

Klaus woke up, chained up again, in the old ruins at the Lockwood mansion. _Déjà vu…_ Klaus thought. He could feel the Vervain in his body, weakening him, making him feel foggy. _At least Caroline is long gone, if Kol did what he was told._ Tyler walked in with a knife, playing with it casually, as if to keep his hand busy. He strolled towards Klaus, stood still before him, looking him in his eyes with nothing but hate. Tyler pushed the knife in Klaus' cheek and ripped it across his face, cutting his face open. He then took two steps back and raised his arm. He aimed the gun at his chest and fired an entire gun in it. Klaus gasped for air and his body jerked at the power off the bullets. In all of his existence he hadn't been shot that often, and the force of bullets always surprised him. How human-beings could make such atrocities was beyond his grasp. Hand to hand battle was much cleaner, and more honest.

The last couple of hours Tyler had just cut him without saying anything, and kept shooting him. Cutting and shooting, cutting and shooting, over and over, Vervain lingering in his body. He felt weaker than he had ever felt before. At least he knew Tyler wouldn't kill him, because that would mean he himself would die too. Tyler threw the gun on the ground and closed in on Klaus again, started pounding on him like a punching bag. _Why do I always get myself in these kinds of ordeals? I keep saying I'm the most powerful being, but somehow, I keep getting chained up and tortured… She _

_ís my weakness. But what a marvellous weakness to have. _Klaus smiled at the thought of Caroline, her kisses, moaning, squirming under his touch, her coming. _Yes, with her in mind, I can last a few years of this torture._ He closed his eyes as Tyler kept beating him. There was a small pause, he heard the gun being reloaded. The next second he felt it against his forehead. He knew what was coming. A shot was fired and all went black.

Klaus woke up. His arms were no longer chained to the walls. He was lying on the floor. He looked up to see his sister, standing over Tylers body, holding his heart. "Hey there brother," she said smirking, dropping the heart next to her, "I got a call from the Mikaelson family hotline, telling me you were in some dire need of my super-hero assistance." Klaus looked up at her dimpled face, smiling down on him.

_No… She will think it was me who killed him… She will never forgive me… I lost her, forever…_

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Since I started this fic, a lot had happened in TVD. Spoiler ahead of you have not seen season 4 yet:**

**In my story Kol and Jeremy are not dead, so it might seem a bit strange reading about them. This is the last chapter. I leave it with an open ending, so that you can imagine yourself how it ends. Writing a happy ending would not fit, neither would an unhappy one. I'm curious where the show will let this story end, before Klaus will be swept away to New Orleans in The originals, but let's just hope we get a little bit of Klaroline before the season's over **

**I've been enjoying writing this fanfic and that's why I couldn't just write the last chapter. Maybe, if I get inspired, I will write a new one, or even take this one a few chapters further. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9; final chapter**

Klaus could almost feel nothing. The whiskey had taken over his body completely. It had been days since Caroline had left him, she'd been heartbroken after she had found out about Tyler's dead, murdered by Rebekah, rescuing him from Tyler's torture. He took another drink from the bottle. He grieved for his loss, his hybrids, all those years of work. And the loss of Caroline. Although it had not been a fairy-tale like story, his days spent with Caroline on their bizarre roadtrip were the best few days of his life. The weeks together as an arrangement for Tyler's life had felt like a bargaining-arrangement, it had felt good, as if it was meant to be. He let himself drop backwards on his bed, arms spread, holding the bottle tight. Caroline, as he had suspected, did blame him for Tyler's death. She thought he killed him, or at least permissioned Rebekah to kill the boy. Little did she know that he would have let him live, just to keep her happy. He would have shown him mercy for her.

Caroline had shown up only minutes after Rebekah, ready to solve the problems between Tyler and him. Her look when she saw Tyler was of utter agony and defeat. She had kneeled down by his side and had looked up to him with tearsfilled eyes. "What have you done?" she had asked. Although he wanted to tell her it hadn't been him, he hadn't been able to speak. His voice was lost in the grief Caroline showed for Tyler and on that very moment, Klaus felt jealous. How could she cry for this boy, who wronged him in so many ways? Was she not in his bed only a few days earlier, willing to leave all of this behind her? Was that all an empty gesture, a ruse so she would leave her dear Tyler alone? Klaus felt betrayed. She had played him all along…

Caroline sneaked through the door. It hadn't been locked, so it was easy enough to not make a sound. She clenched her hand tightly around the dagger. She had dipped the tip in the white oak ashes, and came with one purpose only, to stake him. The last few days had been the worst of her life. After leaving him, she had felt more anger with every passing minute. She hated him! That's why she couldn't stop thinking about him. He clouded up her mind. She had to kill him, or at least make him as dead as he possibly could be. He killed Tyler, the boy she loved. The boy she traded her life for. The past weeks had been hell, although they might not have felt so at the time. Now, in the presence of her friends, she knew it had been a bad case of the Stockholm syndrome. They had reminded her of all the bad things he had done, and she knew her feelings for him were all brought on by his manipulative scheming. They were never real. She hated him, her friends had her realising that. Tyler's funeral that morning was the last push she needed to make sure Klaus would never do this to her again.

She walked up to his en suite bedroom. He hadn't noticed her so far. There he lay, on his back, the alcohol oozing out of him. She saw two empty bottles on the floor, and one half empty in his hand. Was he trying to drink himself to death? She walked up to him in stealth until she heard a wooden floorboard creek under her foot. Klaus lifted his head, trying to focus. Caroline froze up as he focused his eyes on her. "Caroline," he whispered, "you came back." Then his eyes locked onto the dagger. His eyes sharpened. "Are you here to kill me?" he asked in a soft voice. Caroline thought about herself, just a few weeks ago, asking that same question as he had walked into the Salvatore mansion at the beginning of their adventure together. So much had happened since then. Klaus flew up from his bed and in the blink of an eye stood in front of her. He looked at her in angry passion, his dark eyes wide open. Caroline held the dagger up at his heart. Klaus held her look. He took a small step towards her, the dagger now pushing at his flesh. "Do it…" he whispered. He looked down at her intently. His eyes were black as coal, his jaw clenched. He tightened his muscles. He bent towards her even more, causing the dagger to enter his chest with the tip. "DO IT!" he yelled, his eyes filled with uncried tears. Caroline's hand was shaking. Her entire body started to tremble under his look. He seemed so utterly defeated already. His eyes bore straight through hers, hitting her right in her soul. The tears that had filled his eyes fell on his cheeks, never turning his look away from her. He looked like a boy, trying to be brave after falling hard on the ground. He pushed himself further onto the dagger. "I'm sorry, Caroline." Klaus whispered. Caroline gasped, and held her free hand up to his chest, gesturing him to stop. It was too late, Klaus pushed the dagger into his own heart, his face now only being inches away from hers. His lips gave her a small kiss, as his last breath fanned over hers. Caroline looked him in the eyes in total shock. He looked at her with love in his eyes, after they went blank and slowly closed, his skin turning grey. "No," Caroline breathed, "no!". Klaus' legs couldn't carry him, and he started to fall down. Caroline held him up and felt a panic overtaking her. She was here to dagger him, but seeing him like this, made her feel completely at a loss. She pulled the dagger from his chest in one rip. Immediately Klaus gasped and his eyes shot open. Caroline dropped the dagger and held Klaus in an embrace, as his knees still seemed too weak to carry him. After a few moments Klaus had regained his strength. The embrace Caroline had given him had felt like a warm shower on a cold day. He held her tight as she looked up in his eyes. Caroline's cheeks were wet from her tears. Klaus hand followed her body up her back to her face. He cupped her cheeks as he held her face close to his.

"Why?" he asked her, his voice hoarse, his lips touching hers.

"Because I don't want to live in a world that doesn't have you in it." Caroline said trembling. Klaus could bare it no longer. He plunged his lips onto hers, investigated her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in her mouth. He lifted her up and they lay down on his bed within a second. He looked at her in disbelief. He kissed her again, more slowly now, his kiss more urgent. Caroline's body reacted immediately to his kiss. She felt her stomach tense, her back arched towards him, pressing him to her breasts. She pulled him closer towards her, and she could feel the weight of his body slowly coming down on hers. Her hands were anxious to feel him and she traced the muscles of his back with her fingers. Klaus held himself up with his hands on the bed, but as Caroline swayed her hips towards him, he let himself lay completely on her, letting his hands wander through her hair, over her breast. Their clothes felt like the bars of a prison cell, keeping them from really toughing each other. The kiss became more heated. Caroline followed the muscles of his back, down to the band of his pants, she slid her hands under them and felt his ass tighten as she caressed them, pulling him more towards her. She wanted him as close to her as he could possibly be. He let go of her lips and looked at her with marvel. She could feel him between her legs, feel his erection. Caroline pulled open his shirt, buttons flying around in the room, coming down on the floor as drops of rain. That seemed to be the signal he was waiting for. Klaus opened his pants and took them off in a second, kneeled in front of Caroline, zipped open her dress and pulled it over her head. Caroline unhooked her bra, let it fall of her shoulders and threw it aside. They both took in each other. Then Klaus could take it no longer, he slowly took of her panties, kissing her stomach trailing towards her breasts. Caroline felt him lick her hard nipples, he scraped them playfully between his teeth. Caroline moaned, and Klaus smiled. He kissed her, taking her mouth. She looked him in the eyes. Caroline felt her heart swell up. There had always been something between them. Always some kind of tension. Always a moment where she forgot he was a monster. She'd always felt something. She would have never thought he would be like this with her, that he would die for her... She yearned for him, she needed him, she loved him. He had seen the emotions on her face. His voice sounded low and hoarse as he said her name, "Caroline…" It felt like he was caressing her heart. His dark eyes were filled with love.

Caroline cheeks flushed as she pulled him towards her and kissed him, slowly, more determined. He could bare it no longer. He opened her legs and slid inside her. He thrusted inside of her, looking at her to see what he did to her. She jerked her head back into the pillow and hissed in excitement. He slowly pulled back and thrusted again, filling her up. He felt her warmth surrounding him, felt he could reach her ending, being able to fill her up completely. Caroline pushed her hips ups towards him. She softly moaned his name. That was enough to drive him wild. He started thrusting, finding a rhythm. As they were moving in total unison he could feel her walls coming together, she started breathing more heavily, her back arched showing her breasts. As he felt her coming, her walls closing in around him, felt her jerking as she exclaimed his name. This sent him over the top. He felt himself unload inside her as the orgasm took over his body. He let himself go and sank down on her body, trembling. As he lay on her, he pulled her in a tight embrace, clinging onto her like a man holding on to his lifebuoy whilst drifting in a stormy ocean. They just lay there for a couple of hours, in their own little world, which reached no further than the edge of the bed they were laying in.

Klaus was the first to break the silence. "I didn't kill Tyler."

Caroline gave no reply, but Klaus could feel her body tense. He looked up and in her eyes. "I didn't, and I wouldn't have. The memory of you could have lasted me a lifetime of torture, Caroline."

Caroline's body relaxed as she saw the truth of his words reflected in his eyes.

"So what happened?" She asked, although she didn't know is she wanted to hear it.

Klaus told her how Tyler had taken him to the Lockwood caves and had kept him there. He didn't go into specifics, because he knew it would only cause her more grief. He told how Kol had rung up Rebekah, and how she had saved him. He explained Caroline, that in Rebekah's eyes, her brother was being held and tortured, and this was her reaction to that situation. He would have done the same had it been her, or Kol or Elijah. "Family has always come first."

Caroline was stroking Klaus' hair, while she listened to his explanation, his almost desperate attempt to make her understand, it was never his intention to kill Tyler, not after their time together. For her, he could let it go. If he had her, he didn't need his revenge on Tyler. He would have let him live.

Caroline kept silent. She knew that the pain of Tyler's loss would not go away so easily, but she understood that Klaus, or even Rebekah defending her big brother, were not to blame. She just wasn't sure how the others would feel about it. Especially Matt and Jeremy. She remembered how, during the friendtervention to show her that she didn't love, but hated Klaus, Stefan hadn't been there the entire time, and when he was, he hadn't looked happy about the situation. She knew he must have remembered his own friendship with Klaus. He told her once, that Klaus had been a good friend, in his ripperdays. Almost like the brother he had wished he had. Maybe seeing how she herself had become close to Klaus showed Stefan that it doesn't have to be all black and white in life. Klaus had ambiguity written all over his persona. So did Stefan himself. Maybe she could talk to him about it, make him understand, that this isn't Stockholm, it's something different.

"Caroline?" Klaus had been examining her face, whilst she had been contemplating a way to keep Klaus in her life, as well as her friends. "Do you believe me?" He looked tired, strained. He was even a little drunk, still.

"Yes. I believe you." Caroline kissed him softly, as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh in relief. "But my friends will not. I don't want to lose them Klaus, and being with you will most definitely drive them out of my life. They are _my_ family."

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's go to Stefan, he is most likely to accept what's going on, he knows this different side of you."

Klaus thought about his friend. He still considered him as one, although Stefan didn't in return.

"Alright love. But I'm not going to bend over backwards for your friends. If they don't accept me, then we'll just go, like we planned, okay?"

Caroline frowned. "We'll go a year and then try again. And then again, and again, until they do accept."

Klaus sighed. "Just let us get it over with, so I can show you the world, love. Because you deserve nothing less than that."

**Thank for following, favoriting and reviewing this story! **


End file.
